Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: The conclusion to the series Buried Secrets. Bella now has Klaus trapped and is on the run from the others including Damon the one she has fallen for. She has to keep him and the others safe from Klaus, but lurking in the shadows there is something more sinister. Something that wants Bella and will stop at nothing. Relationships tested, loved ones lost the end has finally come.
1. Preface

_***Well ladies and gents here we are over a year since we finished Buried Secrets 2 and now the time has come to finally finish the trilogy I started writing almost three years ago. It has been a while journey. For those wondering where I've been here's a quick recap. February 11, 2013 my grandfather passed the end of 2013 I had two very dear friends pass away as well. My grandmother who I had been taken care of since my grandfather passed decided to stop chemo and on February 11, 2014 she passed away. When that happened I was in the middle of planning my wedding which I did go through with lol. It has been a very crazy year so I hope you all can understand.**_

_**I decided that since I am towards the end of my degree and I have many classes I didn't want to post until I had a good chunk of the story written as well as a little teaser video for you guys since you have all been so patient and supportive. My lovely beta and friend Dark~Supernatural~Angel has just finished the video and is uploading it to youtube. If you want to find her, her video name on there is UnknownQueen. She has done all three videos for this trilogy and has been very supportive over the last year and I just want to give her a very special thank you. **_

_**This is the beginning of the end my dears. I have been putting every inch of my soul into this story. It has been a way for me to work through my grief and loss and though I'm still working through it this has been a great help. I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Without further ado I give you…..**_

_**Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows**_

I can't take the silence in this room it's just deafening and reminds me more that I'm alone…that I'm away from him. I was never meant to get attached and he was the last person in the world I ever saw being attached to. It was just meant to be a one night stand for him and a night for me to forget everything and to see if he lived up to his reputation. He did live up to it and in those moments I unknowingly got into his head and I saw _him_. I saw his soul and what secrets he hid. I saw his life, I saw his highs and lows, I saw the pain he went through, the self-doubt, and the anger.

I opened my eyes and as he laid there shirtless in all his glory I saw him in a new light. I saw beyond the walls he had and I understood. I understood him like only he could understand me.

We both hid behind these walls and snarky remarks. It was easier than showing others the truth and how broken we truly were. Most would think we were fixing one another, but that wasn't it. We didn't need fixing; we didn't need to be mended or coddled all we needed was for someone to understand. Someone who could relate to this fear we both felt; the fear of being alone, of being pitied, of a life in perpetual darkness.

We had both been reaching out blindly in this darkness and that's when we grasped each other's hands; a small ember came to life and branded us to one another.

We both had scars visible and invisible, ones that carried with them stories of betrayal, pain, regrets, loneliness, and so many other things. We found comfort in each other's stories of our scars and that only tied us to each other more.

Leaving was like no pain I had ever felt, it was like tearing my own heart out. Something bonded us together and I don't know what it was, but more than anything I want him back. I know though that I can't risk it. If I were to go back they would find Klaus and we would be torn apart….literally. I can handle my own demise; I've been waiting for it for some time, but what I can't handle or imagine is watching him be taken. That's what Klaus would do for the betrayal I have committed against him.

He once said to me in that dungeon "Never go for the kill when you can go for the pain."

I won't watch him suffer at Klaus' hands and if that means I have to run for the rest of my life then so be it. I was at the mercy of Klaus once, but I won't be again and I won't let anyone else be in that situation either.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah don't see what I see; they don't know what I know. He can't be redeemed because he doesn't want to. He doesn't want what they want; he doesn't care like they do even though they hide it. Once upon a time he may have been a person; someone who cared, but that time has passed and with it Klaus' humanity has been locked away. He is too lost to be saved.

I will spend the rest of my years running and if one day they get too close and my time is almost up the last act I will ever do is put him in the bottom of the ocean to rot for all eternity.

I do this for them, but also I do this because inside me there is a small black mark on my heart. A mark Klaus made; within that tiny mark still holds my anger and rage and darkness that he thrust me into. He forced me into the shadows, but now I will willingly walk in them. There is one tiny speck of light though and it's only because I still hold on to him…to what he gave me. Even in all this darkness, hate, and rage I am surrounded by because I never had a choice; at one point for a brief, but life changing moment I had one. I choose to open myself to someone and risk it all. Though our time was short I was able to feel what it was like to walk in the light and bask in the warmth of someone's love; someone who truly understood me and accepted me with all my flaws and scars.

That tiny ray of light is the reason I will stay in the shadows because it's the only thing left I have to protect…the only thing I have ever had a choice in. I will never let that go I will never forget it because it is the only thing that will keep me going in what's coming.

I feel a heaviness descending and it rattles me to my core, I feel it creeping along my skin and settling into my bones. My fight is long from over…but I always knew that. What I don't think I realized is that Klaus was right….there is always something darker lurking in the shadows around us. Something worse than the evil you've faced before the only question is….what is waiting for me as I enter these shadows?


	2. Chapter 1

"Buried Secrets 3: Enter The Shadows"

Chapter 1: No Going Back

_The truck going off the bridge…_

_The water rising…_

_Stefan taking Matt…_

_Water entering her lungs…_

_Darkness._

Elena gasped as she sat up in her own bed, her breathing hard.

"Hey take it easy," Stefan came to sit next to her, "Just breathe."

"What happened?" Elena asked confused looking around tense, "I dreamed that Matt and I…we…we crashed…"

Stefan looked over to Damon, who took a very large swig from his flask.

"Elena," Stefan said carefully, "Something happened…"

"You're dead," Damon said bluntly and Stefan shot him a glare, "You're in transition. Congratulations, welcome to the club."

"What?" Elena asked before she started to freak out.

"Calm down," Stefan said, "Bonnie's looking for a way to reverse it."

"There's no reversing it," Damon stood up, "There's no lightly stepping around this. You're dead Elena and now you have two choices, either complete the transition or don't and die again."

Damon walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Stefan," Elena sobbed.

"It's okay we're gonna get through this." He said and pulled her into his arms.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"That was really shitty," Caroline hissed as Damon came down the stairs.

"It's the truth," Damon said, "You don't like it, too bad. There are a lot of things in life that I don't like, but they're true."

"You're unbelievable," Caroline growled.

"I know I am," Damon said and walked outside.

"Give him a break," Jeremy said, "He's hurting."

"He's being an ass," Caroline replied.

"Why isn't Bella here?" Matt asked, "I mean she's supposed to be protecting us."

"She is," Jeremy said, "She took Klaus away and has gotten Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol to skip town. They're chasing her now and leaving us alone."

"Elena's dead," Matt said, "Rebekah killed her; Bella should be here helping."

"Matt," Caroline said, "She's probably thousands of miles away and has no idea; if she did I'm sure she'd be here."

"No she wouldn't." Lucy said before she stood up, "B isn't coming back; get that through your heads. No matter what happens she won't come back here, not willingly and Damon's right. Elena only has two choices. There is no loophole for this."

"Shut up Lucy," Bonnie said while looking through the grimoire.

"If you try anything you'll die," Lucy slammed her hands onto the table, "Tell her Angela…make her see."

"Bonnie as much as I hate to say it, Lucy is right," Angela said, "Elena only has two choices…there's no going back…no magic can undo this and if you try anything in your weakened state, you will die."

"I don't care," Bonnie said before throwing the grimoire, "Once he was gone everything was supposed to be okay Bella promised, but it's not…she lied."

"No she didn't," Angela argued, "Bella got the others to chase her to let you all go on…she never could have seen this coming."

"Whose blood is in Elena's system?" Matt asked.

"Bella's," Angela replied, "Meredith Fell took a lot from her." She knelt next to Bonnie and patted her leg, "There's nothing we can do…it's all in Elena's hands now."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Lucy walked outside and grabbed the flask from Damon. She took a long swig from it.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"If I knew do you think I would tell you?" Lucy countered.

"No," Damon replied before taking back the flask.

"Just like you I'm in the dark…she's not gonna contact me no matter what." Lucy said. "You have to let her go. She did this for you…all of you. She's giving you a chance at the life she never had, so take it and forget about her."

"I can't do that," Damon shook his head, "You don't get it Lucy…I'm pretty sure Bella is my life. She's someone I can't be without."

"Pretty sure," Lucy said condescendingly.

"No," Damon said and looked her dead in the eye, "I'm damn sure she's my life. I won't stop looking for her."

"Good luck," Lucy said, "She's good at hiding. It'll take a while if you ever find her."

"Guess it's a good thing I have all the time in the world," Damon replied dryly.

"Lucy," Stefan interrupted as he came outside, "Elena wants to talk to you."

Lucy nodded and headed into the house. She walked up the stairs and into Elena's room before she shut the door behind her.

"You wanted to talk to me," Lucy said.

"Can they hear us?" Elena asked while looking at the door.

Lucy whispered a few quick words, "Now they can't…what's up?"

"What would Bella do?" Elena asked.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"What would she choose?" Elena replied, "Would she turn or would she die?"

"Elena I don't know," Lucy said with a sigh, "Bella never got that choice."

"She never got a lot of choices at all did she?" Elena mumbled, "What do you think she would have done?"

"Why?" Lucy asked, "This isn't about Bella, it's about you. Bella would want you to make the decision that's best for you. It doesn't matter what everyone else wants, it only matters what you want. That's what she would tell you."

Elena nodded, "If I turned I could help find her."

"Not you too," Lucy groaned, "Look Elena, I'm sick of sugar-coating this for all of you so here it is. Bella's not coming back…she's gone for good unless something happens and Klaus gets loose. If that happens, as payback he would come here and make her watch as he ripped all of you apart. The best thing you can do Elena is live, if that's what you want, and move on. Let go of Bella because she's let go of all of you."

"No she hasn't," Elena said with a glare, "She won't."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I just do," Elena said angrily and a bit confused.

Lucy grabbed Elena's face and looked deep into her eyes before she stepped back, astonished.

"Just do what's best for you," Lucy said shakily, "That's what she would say."

Lucy quickly left the room and went out the front door. Angela and Bonnie yelled at her, but she didn't stop. She quickly got into her car and sped off while dialing her cellphone.

"Where did the little witch go?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie said.

"She'll be back," Angela said and looked behind her, "Elena."

"I want to complete the transition," Elena said, "I want to turn and then I want to find Bella."

"Elena," Bonnie said, "I can fix this."

"Not without killing yourself," Elena said, "No more sacrifices for me…this is my decision and I'm choosing this, with or without your support."

"How do we do this?" Jeremy asked while coming to stand next to Elena.

"She needs to drink straight from the source," Damon said, "Any volunteers?"

The entire room was quiet.

"I will," Matt said, finally stepping forward, "It's the least I could do. I do owe you one."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Rain pounded against the glass of the house as it poured from the sky. Bella looked out as lightning lit up the dark sky.

"This is only temporary," Bella said with a sigh, "At least until I can find a more permanent spot. If they come looking here well as much as it rains our scent will be washed away." She looked towards the open coffin, "You know I think the last few days is the most I've ever spoken to you, but then again you used to always interrupt me and now you can't." She finished before she let the small smile appear on her face.

Bella walked over to the coffin and leaned on it as Klaus shot daggers at her.

"Don't give me that look. You brought this on yourself…I gave you a way out, but you didn't take it." Bella said, "They'll never stop looking for you or at least Elijah won't. You know you betrayed him at every turn and yet he stayed loyal to you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"It's true," Bella said, "He was always trying to find a way to bring back your humanity. You never realized how good you had it…unwavering loyalty and love from family, but that wasn't enough so you pushed them and you pushed them and finally they pushed back which you didn't like so you locked them up in boxes." Bella let out a little laugh, "This is kind of poetic justice wouldn't you say? I mean if they could see what I see, they would stop looking for you. Even Rebekah stood by you after everything." Bella stood up, "Maybe you don't know what real loyalty is and maybe yeah Mikael is at fault, but ultimately you made the choice to become what you are."

Klaus looked at her with contempt.

"You know I was naïve when you first took me. I thought to myself that first week you were showering me with gifts, trying to buy my loyalty, and I thought that maybe I can show him he doesn't need this. Maybe I can make him change," Bella said and let out a harsh laugh, "The stupid ideas of a naïve girl, but you changed all that. You helped make me who I am, you helped with what I decided to become." Bella put her hands on the lid, "Sleep tight Klaus," she said and shut it.

Her cell started buzzing.

"Hello Jane-Anne," Bella greeted into the phone.

"Did you make it alright?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Anyone been around?"

"Elijah," Jane said, "He's heading to London next."

"Well I'm not there," Bella replied.

"When will you be coming here?" Jane asked.

"I don't know and you know I can't tell you," Bella replied, "What's going on in the Big Easy?"

"A bunch of pain in the ass vamps," Bella heard Sophie mumble.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it, we can handle it," Jane-Anne replied tensely.

"Our five minutes is about up," Bella said. "What did you need?"

"Just to make sure you were okay," Jane replied, "Keep an eye out Bella and watch your back."

"You know you don't have to do this," Bella said, "I can do it on my own."

"We know you can," Sophie said before Jane-Anne could, "But we owe you and this is how we are choosing to repay you for protecting Melinda, so don't argue."

"Thanks," Bella said a small smile forming on her lips before she shut the phone.

She went back to the window and sighed. Jane-Anne and Sophie were the first witches she met when she escaped Klaus. They contacted Charlie and nursed her back to health. They were her surrogate aunts and she would do anything for them.

When Marcel returned to New Orleans four years ago, Bella was visiting and he started taking over the city. Jane-Anne feared for her daughter's life so Bella snuck her out and found her a home with some relatives. Marcel knew how powerful Jane-Anne was and he would have taken Melinda to control her. Bella herself barely made it out alive. That was the first time she had ever been staked and it hurt like a bitch. Jane-Anne told Bella she owed her a debt and when Bella called Jane the night she left Mystic Falls to say goodbye, Jane wouldn't hear of it. She told Bella she owed her a debt and that this was how she was choosing to pay it…by helping Bella stay ahead of the others.

Bella knew that if Lucy called or went to see Jane-Anne and Sophie that they wouldn't give up any information. She was safe…for the time being. Jane-Anne had warned her to watch her back which meant someone was coming and soon.

Bella decided to make the arrangements to leave tomorrow. For now she just stood there at the window, watching the rain and wondering what was going on in Mystic Falls.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_Rain pounding against the window, the wind howling, thunder crashing, lightning lit up the sky. A brown haired woman wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans and boots had her back turned to Elena. She was on the phone, but Elena couldn't hear what she was saying. The girl shut the phone and walked over to the window her back still to Elena._

_Elena looked around and saw Klaus' coffin in the corner of the room. She looked back to the woman._

_"Bella," Elena said with her eyes widening._

_Quickly Bella turned around and looked around the room._

_"Oh my god Bella," Elena said happily, "Bella we need you back."_

_Bella kept looking around the room. Her body was tense, but she didn't seem to see Elena._

_Suddenly the door busted in and three hybrids entered the room. They all went to attack Bella, but she easily fought them off before she ripped their hearts out one by one._

_She dropped the last heart of the hybrid and walked over to the coffin. She quickly opened it up._

_"Time to move," Bella informed the immobile hybrid before she slammed it shut again. She then wheeled it out of the room._

_"Bella," Elena screamed._

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Elena," Stefan's voice said and she felt herself being shaken, "Elena wake up!"

Elena sat up quickly, gasping for air.

"Hey are you okay?" Stefan asked while holding her face gently between his hands.

"I saw Bella," Elena said, "She was attacked, I saw her."

"It was just a dream," Stefan said.

"No it wasn't," Elena said before she jumped out of bed.

She ran down the hall to Angela's room, "Angela," she said while banging on the door.

"What is going on?" Damon asked annoyed as he staggered out of his room drunk, "Some of us are trying to wallow in our utter failures."

"Elena," Angela said after opening her door, "What's wrong?"

"I saw Bella," Elena said.

A bottle of jack shattered as it hit the ground.

"She's here?" Damon asked before rushing outside the house as he screamed her name.

"It was just a dream," Stefan said while looking at Angela, "Like she's been having."

"No it's not," Elena hissed and looked at Angela.

"What do you mean been having?" Angela asked.

It had been a month since Elena had turned and ever since then she always dreamed or said she could hear Bella. Stefan explained this and shook his head.

"Angela I know it's her," Elena said, "I swear."

"It's not possible," Angela said sadly. "We all miss her Elena, but you're just dreaming."

"I don't think she is," Bonnie said joining them, "I've been doing some research with Vanessa, looking over Isobel's research mostly, and we might have found something."

"What?" Angela asked, not getting her hopes up.

"She wrote about a sire bond." Bonnie started to say.

"Elena," Damon growled, "Keep your dreams to yourself." He stalked up the stairs, "I don't have time for them."

"Damon shut up," Elena hissed.

"Bonnie we know about the sire bond between Klaus and his hybrids." Angela said, ignoring Damon.

"There's a different sire bond," Bonnie yelled and Damon stopped dead in his tracks, "It's when a vampire turns someone and there's a strong connection between them before they turned. Isobel didn't have much information on it, but what she did have said that there was a possibility that the sired one could see their creator, feel what they felt. The one turned could somehow know what was happening to their creator."

"Are you saying that my dreams are visions of what's going on with Bella?" Elena asked as her eyes lit up with hope.

"It's not possible," Angela said.

"Vanessa thinks so," Bonnie said, "Lucy came by looking for some information on it weeks ago and disappeared with a bunch of books."

Elena furrowed her brows, "When exactly?" she asked.

"Um," Bonnie thought about it for a moment, "The day you turned actually."

"When we were alone in my room that day, she grabbed my face. I guess to tell me something, but all of sudden she just looked bewildered and then she was gone" Elena said, "I think she knows about this."

"You say she took a bunch of books?" Angela asked.

"Three boxes is what Vanessa said," Bonnie replied, "All of them were books Vanessa hadn't had the chance to go through."

"Damn it," Angela hissed.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Ten to one odds are that those books had more information on this sire bond," Angela said, "When she touched Elena she probably saw the connection."

"Why haven't you?" Damon asked, "You've touched her."

"Lucy's blocking me from tracking Bella down or anything related to Bella." Angela argued, "That's probably why. You saw Lucy the night we were willing to give back Klaus. I had to knock her out."

"So where is she?" Elena asked, "We have to find her."

"I'll start looking, but it won't be easy." Angela said.

"What can I do?" Elena asked eagerly.

"Can you describe what you saw?" Angela asked.

"It was just a room," Elena said, "I didn't see anything specific other than the fact that Bella dyed her hair brown."

"Think," Damon said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know," Elena said after pushing him away from her, "All I could see was the room and all I could hear was the wind and the rain. It sounded like a hurricane."

"Wind and rain?" Angela asked and then her eyes widened, "Clever."

"What?" Damon asked, his eyes snapping hers.

"Elena you narrowed down our search area," Angela said before she hurried into her room. She pulled out her laptop as the others entered.

"What does wind and rain have to do with Bella?" Stefan asked.

"Those two things are the only natural forces that can obscure her scent. It would end up everywhere or washed away and no one could track her." Angela said.

"But someone did," Elena said, "They found her."

"Elijah probably sent Klaus' lackeys all over the place to cover more ground," Angela said dismissively, "It was probably sheer dumb luck." She typed something up and then turned the screen so that everyone could see, "Here's the three areas…this region in Colombia, this one in India, and of course this one in Hawaii."

"I doubt Bella's in Hawaii," Stefan said, "Too many tourists."

"Then that leaves us with India and Colombia." Bonnie said.

"Stefan, Damon, and Elena you take one. Caroline, Tyler, and I can take the other," Angela said, "Start packing."

"Where would you rather go?" Stefan asked, "India or Colombia."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I need to get somewhere safe now," Bella said as soon as Jane-Anne answered the phone.

"Who found you?" Jane-Anne asked.

"Three hybrids, but they're dead." Bella replied, "No one will find them for a while. The house is paid up and I compelled the land lord."

"How did they find you?" Jane-Anne asked.

"Probably just dumb luck," Bella replied while looking around, "I should have known Elijah would utilize them, but I didn't think they'd be this close."

"What do you need from us?" Jane-Anne asked.

"Start getting things ready for me," Bella said before she snapped her phone shut. "Hurry up I don't have all day," She snapped as the compelled humans loaded Klaus' body onto the plane.

Bella didn't sleep the entire flight; her entire body was riddled with tension. She drank and kept looking around, waiting for someone to pop out. After a very long flight, the plane landed. Bella took Klaus, loaded him up before she drove away after covering her tracks.

As soon as she made it to the safe house she locked everything up and crashed on the bed.

The next morning when she woke up it was late afternoon. She showered, changed, and then she finally opened up Klaus' coffin.

"Know any good places in Sydney to get something to eat?" Bella asked.

Klaus stared at her stoically.

"I wasn't hungry anyways," Bella said, "That was a close one wasn't it. I guess that will teach me to let my guard down."

Bella sighed and shut the coffin.

Two weeks and only one blood bag… that's all she had, had. She couldn't risk showing herself outside especially now that Elijah had enlisted hybrids or what remained of them anyway. She just had to keep going a little longer and then she'd be in New Orleans. She had a plan and it was one that could risk everything. She needed Marcel on her side and to do that she would have to expose herself. If Marcel was anything like Klaus, he would be curious about her, perhaps even attracted to a degree. This was the card she had up her sleeve and she needed to play it.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Six Weeks Later:

Bella and Klaus had moved eight times in the last three weeks. Australia for three days, Germany for five days, France for seven days, Russia for seven days, Estonia for eight, Bulgaria for six days, England for six, and now they were in Romania. She had compelled the entire town surrounding Hunedoara castle, the legendary prison of Vlad Tepes III or Dracula.

After sleeping for a few days, she opened Klaus' coffin.

Bella smirked, "I thought you would enjoy knowing where we are now," Bella said, "Bran castle, the prison of the legendary Dracula. I thought it was appropriate. Kind of fitting, I mean you being somewhat of a bloodthirsty, power hungry, although somehow revered and respected yourself, but you are on the psycho side of the spectrum."

Klaus started to glare at her, but then his eyes turned soft and worried filled them.

Although he, himself had been fading and decaying slowly Bella looked much worse. Bella's cheeks were sunken in, her eyes as well and dark bluish/purple circles were underneath them. Her lips were pale and cracked; her skin white and a bit gray and her clothes had started to hang on her. Her hair had lost its shine and vibrant color along with its thickness, now it hung in brittle straight strands. The light from her eyes was gone as well and now they were dark and almost empty it seemed.

Bella looked down at him, "You've noticed," Bella said, knowing exactly what he was looking at and what he was thinking, "Well you haven't seen me in three weeks and you can thank your brother along with Elena and the others. They've been trying to track me so we had to move more."

Klaus tried to speak; his eyes were pleading as he looked down to his wrist.

Bella let out a weak laugh, "Don't pretend to care," she said, "I know you want me weak so I can't fight them off. Besides your blood wouldn't do a damn bit of good…Bonnie stopped your heart remember? No blood flow; your blood would just poison me." Bella sighed, "Shockingly enough, there's no supernatural beings around here," she said and looked down at him, "I know right, this would really be the best place in the world to hide out."

Klaus tried to move, but couldn't. Although he was angry with her…angry beyond words yet he couldn't help but feel the need to help her. To make his daughter well again…for the first time in a long time he felt a sliver of pain because of what he had seen. Bella was a shell of herself and if she didn't feed soon, she would die or worse. Though his head yelled at him to not care, something in him was pushing that voice further away.

Bella's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said, turning her back on Klaus.

"You sound horrible," Jane-Anne said, "What's wrong?"

"Just a little weak," Bella said, "What's going on? You wouldn't call unless it was important."

"Lucy was here a few weeks ago," Sophie said, "We stayed hidden, but yesterday Angela came by…she said she needed to talk to you. She said something had happened in Mystic Falls."

"Not my problem," Bella said, "I've got enough to deal with here."

"Bella you don't sound good, what's wrong?" Jane-Anne asked, "Have you fed?"

Silence…

"Bella," Sophie chastised.

"Haven't really had the time," Bella snapped.

"Where are you?" Jane-Anne asked.

"You know I can't tell you," Bella replied.

"Fine," Jane-Anne said, her frustration was evident, "But you need to feed Bella."

"Don't worry I will," Bella said and shut the phone.

She turned back and looked at Klaus, "I really didn't want to go do this," she said and shut the lid.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are we sure this is the place?" Stefan asked as he, Elena, and Damon stepped out of the car.

"It's the last one on the list," Elena said after shutting her door.

"Close enough to town not to be noticed, but right on the coast," Damon commented, "Good breeze too."

They walked up to the door and opened it…immediately the smell of death hit their noses.

"Oh that's not good," Elena gagged.

"It's coming from upstairs," Stefan said.

Damon blurred and followed the scent. He opened the door to a bedroom and immediately found what was causing it.

"We've got three bodies up here," Damon called and the others joined him.

Elena walked into the room and looked around.

"This is the room," Elena said.

"They're hybrids," Stefan said after examining the bodies. He looked at his brother, "They've been here a while."

"About six weeks from what I can see," Rebekah said from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Elena tensed as she and the boys turned around.

"Following you," Rebekah replied sweetly, "Seems you know more than you've told us."

"We just got a tip is all," Damon said with a growl.

"Look if we work together, we have more of a chance of finding her." Rebekah said enticingly, "All my brothers and I want is Klaus. You can have the little half-breed."

"Pass," Stefan said, "Besides she's obviously long gone."

"Fine," Rebekah said while glaring at them, "Have it your way, but when we find her, and we will, she's dead."

Rebekah walked out of the house and the three of them relaxed a little.

"They never left town," Stefan said, "They've been watching us, expecting us to lead them to Bella."

"How are we supposed to look for her then?" Elena asked.

"Elena did you see anything after this?" Damon asked while looking at her desperately.

Elena shook her head, "No. Maybe Bonnie was wrong." She said defeated.

"No," Stefan said, "Maybe what we need to know is in those books that Lucy took."

"Then maybe we should be looking for her." Damon said.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Lucy trudged through the forest until finally she reached the castle. Lucy walked across the bridge and into the courtyard…it was pitch black. Suddenly she was hit and pinned against the wall. She struggled blindly, unable to see her attacker until they lit a match and brought it to their face.

"Don't you witches know better than to go traipsing around legendary vampire dwellings?" Bella asked while smirking.

_**A/N: Hey guys here is the first official chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I really want to hear your thoughts. Also there is a trailer for this story done by my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel and the link is: : / / www . you tube watch ? v = m JTA0XB q4OI**_

_**Just take out all of the spaces. Fanfiction seems to cut the links. Please either leave feedback on you tube or message me on here I would really like to know what you think and I know she would too.**_

_**My dear beta thank you so much for all your help and your patience with me.**_

_**Side note about all my other stories; I have not abandoned them and I do not plan on it, but right now my inspiration is for this story. I am working on Stripped and Never Let Me Go and as soon as a chapter comes together the way it needs to I will post.**_

_**Review you guys and have a wonderful Tuesday!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**"Buried Secrets 3: Enter The Shadows"**_

_**Chapter 2: Let Me Go**_

Lucy followed Bella up the dimly lit stone steps throughout the castle.

"You scared the hell out of me," Lucy grumbled.

"Serves you right for sneaking in here at night," Bella replied.

"We need to talk," Lucy said.

"I know," Bella replied.

"What do you mean you know?" Lucy asked and then stopped, "Wait a second…"

Bella turned around and smirked as realization crossed Lucy's face.

"You sent for me…you used a witch and implanted those ideas into my head," Lucy said while tapping her skull.

"I had to get you here somehow without being found out," Bella replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because Damon and the others are looking for you," Bella said.

"No they're looking for you which is why I've been looking for you…Bella, Elena she…." Lucy started.

"Died with my blood in her system, turned, and is sired to me," Bella said knowingly.

Lucy's eyes widened, "You knew?"

"Not at first, but probably about three days after I left I figured it out." Bella replied shrugging.

"How?" Lucy questioned.

"Dreams…" Bella said, "I saw what was happening through her eyes. It's a mutual connection."

"I found out the day she woke up from death," Lucy said as they entered a room. She sat down, "I went to Duke, took some boxes and tried to cover for you. Angela tried to give you over."

"I know," Bella said as she set the lamp down and grabbed two glasses, "She always planned on doing that one day. Angela is naïve, still is in some ways."

"You were ahead of us all along." Lucy said in awe.

"Not entirely, but I always make sure I have a backup plan." Bella replied and handed Lucy the glass of scotch.

Lucy noticed as she took the glass that Bella's hands were bony and grayish tiny to them. As Bella walked away Lucy realized she hadn't gotten a good look at Bella at all.

"Bella," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Come closer to the light."

Bella stilled visibly.

"Bella…" Lucy said, drawing out her name.

Bella slowly turned around and came into the light. Lucy gasped at Bella's appearance.

"Holy shit," Lucy whispered, "You look….."

"Like death," Bella guessed. "Haven't really had the chance to feed and there aren't that many supernatural beings around here."

"You're killing yourself," Lucy said angrily before she took off her jacket. She then held out her wrist, "Come on."

"Lucy it's been weeks, and I've only drank once," Bella warned.

"If you don't drink you're not gonna last much longer." Lucy argued, "Now do it or I lift the spell I have that's blocking Angela and Bonnie."

Bella quickly bit into Lucy's wrist and started drinking. The warm liquid slid down her throat and suddenly her body started to come alive. Her nerves started sparking, her heart rate picked up, and as her body started to recover, she started to bite down harder.

"Not so rough," Lucy said shakily as she started to feel lightheaded, "Bella that's enough."

Bella didn't let go, she bit down harder.

"Bella let go," Lucy said as she tried to struggle, but Bella held her in place.

"Bella," Lucy said before she passed out.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

When Lucy woke up it was daylight and Bella was standing at the window, looking out.

"Bella," she said while trying to sit up.

"Don't," Bella said, not looking at her, "Don't get up."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I nearly drained you," Bella said, her voice tight.

Bella turned to look at Lucy and Lucy saw that though Bella looked better than before, she was still obviously weak and no doubt hungry.

"You did a stupid thing," Bella walked towards her, "I could have killed you."

"I'm tougher than I look," Lucy said.

Bella handed her a glass of orange juice, "Drink this, it will help."

"You need to feed some more," Lucy said after taking the glass; her hands shaking. She took a sip, "There's a group of gypsies in town…"

"I can't risk it," Bella said while shaking her head.

"Bella you can't keep doing this," Lucy said earnestly, "If you plan on staying hidden you have to feed."

"Last thing I need is a bunch of pissed off gypsies." Bella growled.

"Well then lucky for you I happen to know them," Lucy said and Bella's eyes snapped to her wide with surprise, "They happen to be my cousins and keepers of the balance. They'll help you with no expectations."

"They won't come here and I can't go out there," Bella said frustrated, "I can't risk it."

"Well good thing I told them I was coming here and if I didn't come back they were coming here to find me tonight," Lucy said.

Bella shook her head and chuckled, "I'm a bad influence on you."

Lucy smiled, "Yeah well I kind of like your way of thinking."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Twelve hours later the gypsies had arrived and Bella had fed, restoring her strength. Lucy came down and saw that her cousins were ready to leave.

"You staying here long?" Lucy asked.

"You know I can't tell you," Bella said.

Lucy nodded, "I've got something for you…something that might help with the sire bond." She said.

Bella shook her head, "Keep it," she said, "I already know everything about it. Just watch yourself. If they figure out you know, they'll come looking for you."

"She'll be protected," one of the gypsies said with a thick Romanian accent. She pressed something into Bella's hand. "Fie ca spiritele grijă de tine și te ghida in calatoria ta. Mă rog nu ne vom întâlni din nou."

_[May the spirits protect and guide you on your journey. I pray to them that we do not meet again]._

"What did she say?" Lucy asked, "My Romanian is off."

"She blessed me, asking the spirits to watch over me and guide me. Then she said she hopes we do not meet again." Bella said with a chuckle before she looked at the old gypsy woman, "Vă mulțumim pentru sacrificiul de sânge și binecuvântarea ta. Voi onora dorința dumneavoastră și am jurat că nu vom întâlni din nou.

_[Thank you for your sacrifice of blood and your blessing. I will honor your wish and I swear we will not meet again]._

"What did you just say?" Lucy asked.

"I thanked her for her sacrifice and blessing and vowed we won't meet again." Bella replied.

"One of these days I'm going to have to take some lessons from you." Lucy mumbled.

"You better go with them," Bella said, "They don't want to be here any longer."

Lucy hugged Bella tightly, "Watch yourself." She said, "Angela and the others they won't stop."

"I know," Bella said, hugging her back, "You watch your back though."

Lucy and the gypsies departed and Bella walked back inside the castle. She knew she had to get moving soon.

She took out a map and the coin the old gypsy had given her. She tossed it into the air above the map and let it fall. She looked underneath the coin to see where it had landed and smiled.

"Budapest," Bella mused, "Now that's somewhere I haven't been before."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damn it," Angela said as she slammed the crystal down onto the table, "Not one freaking hit on Lucy. She's good, but she's not that good."

"So she's having help," Elena said, wanting to clarify.

"If Bonnie and I together can't track her then that means she is having major help." Angela replied angrily.

"Who else does she know in the witch world?" Caroline asked.

"No one that's the thing," Angela replied while rubbing her temples, "Lucy is a contract witch. She has no loyalty to any coven or anyone."

"Except Bella," Bonnie pointed out. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Angela said, "Lucy and Bella met a few years back and that's all I know."

"Seems like Bella kept more secrets from you than you even knew," Tyler said. "Maybe we should take the Mikelson's up on their offer and join forces."

"No," Stefan said, "We can't do that." He leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair, "What about any witches you might know that have a connection to Bella?"

Angela shook her head, "No," she replied, "I know Bella knows witches, but I don't know any of them."

"We need to use me," Elena said quietly, "We need to use what I can do."

"Elena we've tried that already and it hasn't worked." Bonnie said softly.

"We've tried it once and it did work. We were just a little behind her." Elena defended.

"We don't have any books or any idea on how to use this bond you have with her." Angela said. "Elena I know you want to help, but we can't limit ourselves to that bond."

Elena stood up and stalked out of the room and onto the back patio where Damon was drinking from the flask. He handed it to Elena, who took it and took a big swig of it.

Silence followed them for several minutes as Elena fumed at the fact that they weren't willing to use Elena's ability. Then again they had a point in that it wasn't reliable.

"Elena," Damon said quietly, "Come with me to the woods."

He blurred and Elena followed him.

"What Damon?" Elena asked, "I don't want to hear any more of your pity party crap."

"Do you think you can do it?" Damon asked while looking at her seriously, "Do you think you can track her?"

"Damon," Elena sighed, "You heard them, they're probably right."

"What they are doing is not working," Damon said through clenched teeth, "You have a direct line to her…sure it's a little off, but at least it's something."

"I don't even know how to use it," Elena threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Maybe it's because you aren't focusing," Damon said, "Look all vampire abilities rely on one thing….our focus, our ability to tune out everything else and concentrate."

"So what, you want me to meditate?" Elena said sarcastically. "Find my zen."

Damon chuckled, "You sound like her." He said, "Look just try and try and try. Our abilities are like muscles too, they get stronger as we exercise them."

"Now you sound like Bella," Elena retorted.

She sighed and sat down on the ground before crossing her legs.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Taking your advice, now leave," Elena said, annoyed, "I can't concentrate with you around staring at me like some sort of experiment."

Damon bowed deeply and blurred away.

Elena took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she attempted to focus.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**Three Days Later:**_

"This is ridiculous," Elena shouted into the woods before she stood up and punched her fist through a tree, "God why did I ever listen to Damon. He's drunk most of the time."

Elena continued to hit various things in the woods until she came to the spot where she and Bella had trained one day.

***Flashback***

"_Focus," Bella said as Elena went to stake her._

_"You're not focusing," Bella chastised when Elena missed again and was thrown to the ground by Bella._

_"I'm not like you, I'm just human," Elena snapped angrily. "I don't have the extra gifts you do."_

_"You don't need extra gifts Elena. You only need a few things." Bella replied._

_"What is that?" Elena asked; her annoyance was evident._

_"Determination, patience, and a clear mind." Bella replied, "Close your eyes."_

_Elena rolled her eyes, but did as she was told._

_"I want you to breathe…just breathe. Ignore everything else around you for right now just concentrate on your breathing," Bella said and Elena started to, "Force your muscles to relax…let go of all the tension in them." Elena did and suddenly she felt light, almost re-energized. "Now listen," Bella said._

_Elena did and she could hear Bella moving around, she felt her when she came close. It was like her body was reacting to Bella's presence. Suddenly her body tensed and Elena quickly turned, pushing the stake into whatever was coming at her. She opened her eyes and saw Bella on the ground with the stake in her gut, bleeding._

_"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry," Elena said while stepping back._

_Bella just smiled, "Don't be."_

_"But I…" Elena trailed._

_"You did what you were meant to do." Bella said before pulling the stake out. "Elena your body and mind are always on alert. When you stop overthinking you can see that. I'm a predator by nature Elena, you're body knows that, it can sense it. When I came at you, it reacted in the right way to defend itself." She handed Elena the stake back, "Focus, determination and patience." Bella said._

_Elena took the stake and looked at Bella, "You think you can take another round?"_

***End Flashback***

Elena smiled, "Focus, determination, and patience." She said softly.

Elena sat on the ground and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to let go of everything around her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elena opened her eyes and she was sitting on the floor with Klaus' coffin in front of her. She stood up and looked around. She saw Bella standing near the window.

"Elena," Bella said while not looking at her.

"Bella," Elena said, "Oh god you know I'm here."

"I know you're looking for me." Bella sighed, "I don't know how many times I'm going to have this conversation. I know you've found out about the bond, but it won't help you find me." Bella moved away from the window and started to pour herself a drink, "The bond works two ways. I know everything that you've gone through since I've left. It's easier to get into your mind when you're asleep. I'm sorry this happened to you, that you were forced into this life and that you choose to turn because of me."

"I want to help you," Elena pleaded, knowing full well that Bella couldn't hear her.

"Elena this bond we have, you feel like you have to help me, but you don't. I don't want you to help me. I don't want you to help Damon find me. I don't want you to be bound to me for all eternity to not feel as though you have a choice." Bella said, "I've lived that life Elena. I'm living now, but I'm doing it on my terms therefore as your maker, I command you to stop following me."

Elena felt something tug in her.

"You have to live Elena, you have to find a reason for your own eternity and it cannot be me." Bella said, "As your maker I command you to live…live the life _you_ _want_."

"Bella please," Elena pleaded before dropping to her knees. She felt her chest tightening.

"That tug you feel, the tightening in your chest that's my will, it's forcing you to listen." Bella said sadly, "I promise you Elena this is the only time I will ever do anything against your will, but I promise it is for your own good…for everyone's good. I also promise you Rebekah will answer for what she did to you. Make no mistake of that. Goodbye Elena."

Elena snapped her eyes opened and threw up blood before she passed out.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Elena," Stefan said; his voice far away.

Elena slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by everyone.

"Elena," Stefan repeated with a worried look on his face.

"I'm alright," Elena said weakly before she sat up.

"Stefan found you in the woods," Bonnie said a bit relieved, "He said you were in a pool of blood. What happened?"

"Bella," Elena said, "She knew I was looking for her…she knows what's been going on."

"How?" Damon asked.

"The bond works both ways," Elena said, "She commanded me to stop following her."

"What?" Angela asked.

"It means Elena can no longer help you," Elijah said after appearing and causing everyone to tense.

"Get out," Caroline hissed.

"No," Angela said, "What do you mean?"

"The sire bond between Elena and Bella is stronger than even Klaus' sire bond to his hybrids," Elijah explained, "She commanded Elena to stop following her which means Elena is no longer useful. If she were to try to break a command from Bella, it would cause great agony."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"To offer my assistance," Elijah said simply, "I want to find my niece as much as you do. I want her to have the life she never got to have."

"You let Klaus out she never will," Caroline argued.

"I can control Klaus," Elijah said.

"Get out," Elena said quietly and when he didn't move she put more venom behind it, "GET OUT of here. Don't come back, we won't help you so stop asking us to."

"Elena," Stefan said.

"NO," Elena said and stood up, "You want to find Bella, good luck because you won't find her, but if you do I'd watch your back."

"Why is that?" Elijah asked while glaring.

"Think about it," Elena narrowed her eyes, "Now get out."

Elijah left and Stefan caught Elena as she fell. He took her to his room and went to get her something to drink. Damon sat by her side.

"Damon," Elena said weakly, "Bella she's not okay."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"She's not feeding, I can tell." Elena said, "Damon I can't follow her, but you can."

"What?" Damon asked, "But she commanded…"

"She commanded I not follow her," Elena interrupted, "She never said anything about you. I can look for her and you can follow the trail."

"Elena I can't put you in that situation." Damon replied while shaking his head.

"Bella commanded me to do something else…she wants me to live the life I want to do and what I want to do is this." Elena said, breathing hard, "I owe you Damon and I want to see you happy because I care about you."

Elena pulled him close and hugged him.

"Sydney," Elena whispered in a barely audible voice, "That's where I saw her near the theatre, she's probably not there now, but you can pick up the trail and I'll do what I can here."

Damon hugged her back tightly, "Thank you," he whispered and left the room to pack.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

For the next few weeks Damon globe trotted as he searched for Bella. He went to Sydney, and then France before Elena sent him to Germany. Now he was in Russia.

"Well?" Elena asked.

"She was here," Damon said, "And recently her scent is still fresh."

"So we're getting closer," Elena said while smiling, "I'll try some more tonight."

"Elena I can't thank you enough for doing this," Damon said before he hung up.

Stefan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I'm worried about you," Stefan said, "You're looking tired. Maybe you should slow down."

Elena shook her head, "We're close Stefan I can't stop now."

"Elena," Stefan said, turning her to face him, "I know my brother wants to find her and I know you do too, but look at yourself. You haven't fed as much, you're tired all the time, and you're weak." Stefan said while cradling her face in his hands, "She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

Elena sighed. She had to admit he was right; she felt so much weaker every time she looked for Bella. It was taking all of her energy.

"Fine," Elena said, "I'll rest tonight, but tomorrow I start back up again."

"Alright," Stefan said before he kissed her.

Elena showered and climbed into bed next to Stefan and quickly fell asleep.

Suddenly she felt herself dreaming and she was in some castle, it was night and there was an eerie feeling in the air. As she walked around it seemed to be the courtyard and she felt herself being watched.

"Who's there?" Elena shouted as she started to panic.

A light chuckle drew her attention to the shadows near the wall.

"What did I tell you about panicking?" Bella asked and stepped out of the shadows. "It can get you killed."

"I'm dreaming," Elena said while shaking her head.

"In a way," Bella smiled and walked towards her, "I told you this bond works both ways. It's just easier to get inside your head when you're asleep. There are fewer barriers and you're more susceptible since you are more relaxed."

"Bella why do you keep running?"

"Because I have to," Bella said, "I commanded you to not look for me."

"No you commanded me to not follow you, you never said anything about not looking," Elena replied while crossing her arms.

Bella shook her head, "True, looks like I rubbed off on you too much."

"You also commanded me to live the life I wanted," Elena added, "I want to find you."

"I know," Bella said, "Which is why I'm here and I'm allowing you to see where I am."

"Which is…" Elena trailed.

"Romania," Bella replied, "Hunedoara castle to be exact."

"The castle Dracula was held prisoner in," Elena clarified.

"I figured it was appropriate and ironic for my prisoner," Bella replied while smiling.

Elena attempted to start waking herself up, but she couldn't.

"It's no use," Bella said, "I'm in control here…I'm stronger now."

"I can see that," Elena said, "You looked horrible."

"Yeah well I've had to stay awake more since you've been looking and when I do fall asleep you get in my head," Bella said while leaning against a wall, "Trying to keep moving and keep you out leaves little time or energy for me to feed."

"Bella…"Elena started.

"No," Bella said sternly, "I brought you here so you can see my side of things. So you will know why you can't follow me and why you have to stop telling Damon where I am." Bella pushed herself off the wall and started up the castle steps with Elena trailing behind her, "I know Elijah and Rebekah have been looking for me and I know they won't stop."

"They just want Klaus," Elena replied.

Bella laughed, "Yeah and when they get him you all die," Bella said.

"What?" Elena asked and froze in her tracks.

Bella turned around and faced her, "Klaus is vengeful; you know that better than anyone other than perhaps Katherine. What did he do to her family?"

"He slaughtered them," Elena said tensing.

Bella nodded, "I'm his daughter, _I_ put him in that coffin."

"We all did," Elena argued.

Bella shook her head, "No in his eyes _I_ did it and he's _right_. _I_ came up with this plan so how do you think he will hurt me? To him I'm _property_, I'm his daughter so he will take everyone I care about. That means you, Stefan, Damon, my dad, all of them and he'll torture them, but he'll make me watch. He'll make sure I'm so weak I can't save you and then when you can't take any more of his torture, he'll kill you in front of me." Bella explained her voice becoming tight.

"He's not that demented," Elena said yet she wasn't able to believe that.

"Yes he is," Bella replied, "He told me one thing in that dungeon that has always stuck with me… 'Never go for the kill when you can go for the pain'. Do you know why he said that?" Bella asked and Elena shook her head, "Pain stays with you always. It weighs you down and slowly consumes you if the pain cuts deep enough. He knows how much I care about you, all of you, especially Damon. After he was done he wouldn't kill me instead he would make me relive that pain over and over. I want to come back to Mystic Falls Elena, I want to have a life with Damon and be with my dad. I want to help you understand this life, but I can't because if I do, I'd be signing your own death warrants."

Elena started to cry, "I didn't know Bella," Elena said.

"I know," Bella said before she pulled her in for a hug, "Which is why I came to you. I needed you to understand because I know you will. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for everyone, only you can understand why I'm doing this. You know how important and what it means to do anything to protect those you love."

Elena nodded, "I have to stop helping Damon," She said while wiping her tears away.

"Yes," Bella said, "I promise I'll be watching and I'll come to you, but you have to stop actively looking for me. If Elijah, Rebekah, or Kol found out or anyone looking for Klaus, you'd be in danger."

Elena nodded, "But you're okay."

Bella nodded, "Yeah," she said, "I've got some friends helping." Bella looked at Elena dead in the eye, "Trust me when I say I'm going to be fine and I will be watching out for you, but I need you to watch out for me."

"And to do that I have to stop helping them," Elena stated before she nodded, "Alright."

"Time to wake up," Bella said.

Elena suddenly sat up and took a deep breath.

"Elena," Stefan said, sitting up as well, "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded, "Fine," she said.

"Is it Bella?" Stefan asked and when she didn't answer he called for Angela and then dialed Damon's number.

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"Is it Bella, is she okay?" Damon asked, answering immediately.

"It's over," Elena said, "I can't help anymore."

"Elena," Damon said, "What did she do?"

"I'm sorry Damon, but I can't do this anymore." Elena replied.

"Elena if you know something…if you know where she is you have to tell us," Angela argued.

"No I don't," Elena said, "You want to find Bella, you're on your own."

"Elena don't do this to me," Damon growled.

"I'm doing it to help you and to help her." Elena said before she blurred out of the room.

She reached her house and knocked on the door which Jeremy answered.

"Elena what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Think I can move back in?" Elena asked before she started crying.

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Little heads up I won't be updating for a bit because I have projects and exams coming up very quickly so my focus needs to be on them. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel as always for all you do. **

**Review my dears. **

**P.S. Would you guys like a playlist for each chapter? What I listened to while writing the chapters? **


	4. Chapter 3

_**"Buried Secrets 3: Enter The Shadows"**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Bella walked the streets of Budapest and took in the scenery. It was breathtaking, especially at night. Bella hadn't been able to breathe for a month now…she had spent two weeks in Hunedoara castle and now she had been in Budapest for two weeks. She hadn't felt Elena looking for her which told Bella she understood. She had seen through Elena's mind that Damon was far from happy and now he was drinking and not feeding in the hopes that Bella would return to him.

Bella shook her head from those thoughts and headed for the bar. Tonight she had to meet her contact in Budapest, the one that was her only way back into the states undetected.

Bella walked in and handed her jacket to the coat keeper. She walked to the bar, sat down, ordered her bourbon and waited.

"What took you so long?" the man next to her asked.

Bella smiled as she took a drink, "Got side-tracked, I've never been to the city before."

"It is dangerous being here," he replied, "So out in the open with them looking for you."

"I can handle my own," Bella replied, "Sounds like you're more worried about the heat coming back on you.

"Of course I am," the man replied with a growl. "I have been hiding from your family for eight hundred years." The man turned to face her, "How did you find me?"

The man was in his late twenties…at least that's what every human thought. He had dark blonde hair, green eyes, a muscular build, and he was about 6 foot 4.

Bella smirked, "I've done my research," Bella replied, "I want your help."

"Pfff," The man said before he spoke in Hungarian, "Segítség egy halálos ítélet."

_[Helping you is a death sentence]._

Bella nodded, "Yes no doubt it is a death sentence, but if you don't help me…" Bella said and leaned close to him, "Majd szeretném a halálra ." She said and narrowed her eyes.

_[But there are worse things than death]._

"You do not scare me little one," the man replied.

"Oh but I should," Bella replied deviously. "I don't have time for games Alexander." She said and the man leaned away, "Surprised I know your name. I told you I've done my research. You help me and I'll make sure you disappear from my family's radar."

"What can you do?" Alexander asked skeptically.

"I can compel my family to forget you," Bella said, "I'm not like them, you know that." Bella straightened up. "Do we have a partnership?"

Alexander narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps," he said, "I need time to think…how can I find you?"

"I'll find you," Bella replied and stood up after finishing up her drink. "Oh and Alexander, if you're thinking about double crossing me, like Katerina, put that thought far from your mind."

Bella reached out and grabbed the back of Alexander's neck and squeezed.

"I am more vengeful than anyone in my family Alexander." Bella hissed, "You know of what I did to Kol and Elijah?" Bella asked.

Alexander nodded.

Bella laughed, "That was just child's play compared to what I will do to you if you betray me." Bella leaned down next to his ear, "Érted Alexander?"

_[Do you understand Alexander?]_

Alexander nodded, "Igen."

_[Yes]_

"Good," Bella said and released him, "See you soon."

Bella walked out, disappearing into the crowd. She arrived back at the apartment and shrugged off her jacket. She laid down on the bed, closed her eyes and started to focus.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Bella?" Elena asked.

Bella turned around and smiled, "Hey," Bella said, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Elena said and looked around, "Where are we?"

Bella sat down on the bench, "A park in Budapest."

"Is that where you are?" Elena asked before sitting down next to her.

Bella nodded.

"I thought you weren't going to come back," Elena admitted quietly.

"I've been watching," Bella said.

"Why can't I feel you like you can feel me when I've been in your head?" Elena asked, "This bond thing still really throws me off."

"I don't know," Bella said while shrugging, "Things take practice. I guess one of my gifts is getting into people's heads I don't know how I do it, I just do."

"So you've seen Damon?" Elena said sadly.

Bella nodded solemnly, "He needs to feed."

"We've tried," Elena said, "Everyone's mad at me…they think I'm being ridiculous. Bonnie, Angela, Damon, and even Stefan…they won't talk to me. Caroline, well I think she understands, but no one else does."

"I never should have put you in the middle of this," Bella sighed.

Elena shrugged, "I was involved in this long before you were born." Elena said, "Why do our family's past sins come to haunt the present?"

"That is a question every person has been asking since the dawn of humanity." Bella replied.

"I'm tired," Elena said quietly, "I'm so tired of fighting with them," she turned and looked at Bella, "How do you do it? How do you not just give in even after so long?"

Bella sighed, "I know the consequences of giving in. I know what would happen and I refuse to do that. This is much bigger than me…than what I want." Bella looked at Elena, "I get tired too…there are some days more frequently now, that I just think about giving up…just stop and let go. Dump Klaus in the deepest part of the ocean than just stop eating and live in seclusion until there was nothing left of me and then light the house on fire."

"But you don't." Elena pointed.

"If I do that than I lose hope." Bella said and looked up.

"What hope?" Elena asked.

"The hope that lives with you and Damon and the others," Bella answered, "I may not get to live, but by doing this you all do. My hope, my reason to go on, is in all of you." She looked at her watch, "It's time for me to go."

"Will I see you again?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Bella said before she snapped her fingers.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elena sat up and looked around her room to find it empty. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Elena," Jeremy knocked on her door before opening it, "I heard you talking." He came and sat down on her bed, "Was it Bella?"

Elena nodded.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked.

"She seems to be," Elena answered.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Jeremy continued.

Elena nodded, "I can't say though Jeremy…I don't like her not being here and every fiber in my body says I should be near her, but I know why she's doing it."

Jeremy nodded, "I get it…I really do, but it's taking a toll on you Elena." Jeremy said, "Stefan, and especially Damon, is breathing down your neck. I just don't want you hurt."

"If I give them Bella, I will be…all of us will." Elena said and sighed, "I can handle this Jeremy…I can deal with them. Bella's doing the hard part, all she needs from me is to live."

Jeremy chuckled, "And keep her secret." He added. "She really does care doesn't she?"

"You have no idea what kind of sacrifice she is making," Elena replied and looked at the clock, "It's late, we have school tomorrow."

"Good night Elena," Jeremy said and walked out the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"This is getting old," Rebekah growled, "I'm tired of waiting, we should go in and just kill them all."

"We do that Isabella will make Klaus disappear." Elijah said, "Besides the others don't know anything and it's obvious she won't come back."

"She will if we kill them," Rebekah retorted.

"Tell me Rebekah were you tortured by our dear niece?" Kol asked, "Hmmm did she torture you, make you wish for death?"

"No," Rebekah said.

"Alright then, we have been on the end of her vengeance and let me tell you it is not pretty…inventive, harsh, and I admit I envy her talent for torture, but I do not want to be on the receiving end of it again." Kol snapped at his sister.

"Two, thousand year old vampires afraid of one little girl," Rebekah scoffed, "Pathetic."

"And you're stupid." Elijah said bluntly, "Do not underestimate our niece little sister, that will get you killed."

"To hell with both of you. I'll find Nik on my own." Rebekah said before she stomped out of the room.

"Let her go," Kol said as Elijah started after her.

"She's our sister," Elijah replied, "But perhaps she needs to learn on her own. Isabella won't kill her, but she will send Rebekah back to us as a message."

"You're forgetting one thing brother," Elijah looked to Kol (who's normally mischievous eyes were now serious), silently asking for him to continue with his statement, "Rebekah killed Elena…do you really think that our niece will forgive her for that, seeing as how Elena reminds Bella of her younger self?"

Elijah dropped the glass he was holding. His blood ran cold as Kol's reminder fully registered to him.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Alexander walked through the night as he looked around. It had been three day since he had met Isabella in that bar and he was ready to give her his answer, but the problem was that he had no idea how to find her.

"Looking for a good time?" a female's voice said from the shadows.

Alexander stilled as Bella came out smiling.

"Or were you looking for me?" she continued.

"I've made my decision," Alexander said.

"And…" Bella trailed.

"I'll help you as long as you swear to me you'll make your family forget." Alexander answered.

"Done," Bella said.

"What do you need from me?" Alexander asked.

"A bit of your blood and for you to get into contact with Rebekah," Bella said simply.

"The point is for me to stay hidden, not for me to out myself," Alexander hissed.

"Calm down," Bella rolled her eyes, "You're blood is needed for the potion and I need Rebekah here to guarantee me safe passage back to the U.S. as well as to hold up my bargain with you."

"I can get you back undetected," Alexander argued.

"I leave nothing to chance." Bella replied seriously, "I want Rebekah here plus it's the only way to make them forget."

"How?" Alexander hissed.

Bella pulled out a bottle from her pocket, "A few drops of your blood in this is your ticket to freedom," Bella said, "You need all three…Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah here."

"What of Klaus?" Alexander challenged.

"I can compel him on my own, but it's far too risky for me to stay here waiting for the others," Bella said reasonably. "I don't go back on my deals."

"Fine," Alexander said, "How do I get her here?"

Bella tossed him a ring, "That's Klaus'. Send it to her…tell her to come alone, you'll know what to do afterwards."

"Lead her to you," Alexander said knowingly.

Bella nodded and as suddenly as she had appeared, she disappeared.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Elena," Caroline called out as she ran up to catch her, "Hey have you thought about the movie this weekend?"

"I don't think so," Elena said and looked over to Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and Angela, "I don't think they want me around."

"Screw them," Caroline said, "They can get over it."

"Elena," Stefan interrupted while catching her arm, "Can we talk?"

"Are you going to be an ass to her?" Caroline asked.

"It's alright Caroline," Elena said and walked off with Stefan, "What do you want?'

"You aren't going to tell us where she is are you," Stefan said quietly.

"I can't," Elena said, "I made a promise." Elena stopped walking, "I know you don't understand it, but you have to trust her."

"My brother is intentionally not feeding because he thinks she can see him," Stefan said angrily.

"I told you she isn't looking," Elena lied, "She said she was going to stop."

"Elena please," Stefan begged, "Can you just…."

"No," Elena said forcefully, "Stop asking me because my answer won't change."

Elena stalked off to her car where Jeremy was waiting.

"They still giving you hell?" Jeremy asked as they both got in.

Elena slammed her door and started the car. She glared out the window at Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, and Angela.

"They can get over it," Elena said through clenched teeth, "I'm not telling them anything."

Elena and Jeremy pulled up to the house and saw Damon sitting on the porch swing.

"Looks like his fasting protest didn't last long," Jeremy said.

Elena nodded in agreement. Damon's skin had more color to it and his face wasn't as sunken in as it had been. Nor did he have the dark circles under his eyes or the cracked lips that accompanied starvation.

Elena and Jeremy got out of the car and Damon stood up.

"Don't start it with my sister," Jeremy warned.

"Jeremy it's okay, I can handle him," Elena said.

Jeremy glared at Damon as he walked up the stairs, "I'll be just inside."

Jeremy walked inside and shut the door, leaving Elena and Damon alone.

"You know I really should have killed him long ago," Damon mumbled.

"Don't even think about it," Elena warned, "What do you want Damon? I know this isn't a social call."

"I need to know where she is," Damon said, not wasting any time.

"You already know the answer to that," Elena said and headed for the door, but Damon caught her arm, "Let me go Damon."

"Not until you tell me where she is," Damon growled, "I'm tired of playing this game with you Elena," He yanked her close to him, "This is not a negotiation. You will tell me where she is."

Elena grabbed the hand that held her and pulled his thumb back, snapping it effectively which had him releasing his grip on her. Elena turned as the front door opened and saw Jeremy with one of Alaric's crossbows.

"Get out of here Damon," Jeremy said with his finger steady on the trigger.

"Cute," Damon snarled, "Little boy thinks he's a hunter."

"You heard my brother Damon, now go," Elena said before blurring next to Jeremy, "I told you my answer and it's not going to change."

Jeremy and Elena both backed into the house and shut the door.

"I know she can see everything Elena," Damon yelled, "I'm going to starve myself again and this time I won't break and feed."

Elena's back hit the wall and she slid down to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked after putting down the crossbow next to the door.

"I just wish he understood," Elena said while letting her head lean back against the wall, "If he could just see…"

"Elena, Damon's in love," Jeremy said while sitting next to her, "We guys do stupid things and Damon's no exception." He sighed, "Besides you can't show him without showing him where she is."

"I do that Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol will follow him and then we will all have hell to pay." Elena said while rubbing her temples.

Jeremy put his arm around his sister and hugged her, "I wish she was here too," Jeremy admitted.

Elena leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder, "I swear Jeremy there's a good reason for what she's doing."

"I know," Jeremy said sadly, "Doesn't mean it makes it any easier."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

In New York, Rebekah was lounging around her hotel as she looked at a map when the phone rang. She quickly answered.

"Hello," she asked annoyed.

"Rebekah," a man's thick Hungarian accent said.

"Alexander," Rebekah said while smirking, "I must say this is quite a surprise. Do you have a death wish?"

"I have something you want," Alexander said, "Something I can buy my freedom with."

"Bargaining with me like your cousin Katerina," Rebekah taunted, "You should know I don't bargain with traitors."

"Not even if said traitor has the location of your brother and your niece," Alexander said.

Rebekah tensed, "Where?" she growled out.

"No I will tell you until I have proof of my immunity," Alexander said, "I am in Budapest why don't you and your brothers join me."

"It will be just me," Rebekah said calmly.

"OH and why is that?" Alexander questioned.

"Because they do not wish to kill the little girl and I do," Rebekah hissed, "I will be there tomorrow and Alexander if you are lying I will make you wish for death," she said and quickly hung up.

She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Stupid girl," Damon said as he slammed the front door to the boarding house.

"She didn't give you want you wanted," Angela said while flipping through a spell book.

"Yet again," Damon poured himself a drink, "Brother do me a favor and talk to your girlfriend."

"You think I haven't," Stefan growled, "I want to find Bella as much as you do."

"Why pray tell is that?" Damon asked, "Wanting my girl are you?"

"No," Stefan snapped, "I'm sick and tired of seeing you like this. I want her back here for you and that's all."

Stefan left the room while mumbling something about hunting before they heard the door slam behind him.

"Have you found anything little witch?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but every time I try to track her I keep getting blocked," Angela replied.

"So Lucy is helping her," Damon deduced.

"Plus some," Angela said, "Lucy isn't strong enough to do this on her own. With this much power and interference, it's got to be a coven…but I don't know any coven that Bella knows."

"I wouldn't think a coven would be too keen on helping Klaus' daughter." Damon said.

"I didn't even know Klaus was her father," Angela said, "I doubt many others knew either."

"She told me he was her father before you and I barely knew her," Damon said.

"Then maybe none of us really know Bella," Angela said in a frustrated tone. "She's always kept everyone at arms-length. We need Elena's help."

"That's not gonna happen," Damon said before downing his drink.

"Well we better figure out a way to do it soon. Rebekah's gone off to hunt Bella on her own. She finds her, Bella's dead or worse." Angela warned.

Damon let out a harsh laugh, "You're underestimating her. Rebekah may find her, but it will be Rebekah who will get dead or worse."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I hate this bloody city," Rebekah mumbled as she walked the streets of Budapest.

She reached the house Alexander had given her and went in.

"Alexander," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah," Alexander said, "So happy you came."

"I don't have time for bullshit, where are they?" Rebekah hissed.

"I'm right here Auntie," Bella said, appearing behind Rebekah.

Rebekah whirled around, but Bella moved quickly and blurred. She pinned Rebekah against the wall.

Rebekah's eyes blazed with fury, "You're dead Alexander."

"No he's not," Bella smirked, "Night-night."

Bella quickly snapped Rebekah's neck and she crumbled to the ground.

"Now what?" Alexander asked.

"Now you go get my plane ready and I deal with her." Bella said before picking up Rebekah.

Alexander left and Bella quickly tied Rebekah up with vervain ropes and waited patiently for her to wake up.

It didn't take long.

"Ahh," Rebekah screamed as she felt the ropes burn her as she struggled.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you," Bella said as she sat across from Rebekah.

"You little bitch," Rebekah said, "I'm going to make you pay."

"No you aren't," Bella said with a laugh, "I told you, you wouldn't find me unless I wanted you to."

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked through clenched teeth.

"Somewhere," Bella said.

"I'm going to kill you," Rebekah growled.

"You won't even remember tonight," Bella said, "I heard what you did to Elena."

Rebekah froze.

"I warned you what would happen if you hurt them," Bella continued as she stood up, "The question is…what do I do to you Rebekah? You don't care about physical pain and those wounds will heal so what hurts you?"

"Screw you," Rebekah spat.

"Tell me why do you want Klaus? He's abandoned you multiple times, he's staked you and he's betrayed you." Bella said.

"He's my blood." Rebekah replied tensely. "He's family."

"Blood doesn't make you family," Bella said, "Blood doesn't do anything but tie you together by genetics."

"What do you know of family?" Rebekah challenged.

"More than you do," Bella said and sighed, "I can't punish you."

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"You're already punishing yourself more than I ever could." Bella walked over and started untying the ropes, "You are loyal to someone who doesn't give a damn about you. He only wants you when you're obedient. Klaus doesn't care about what you want. I know you fell in love once, I know that you were willing to give up immortality for him, but Klaus betrayed you."

"You don't know that," Rebekah said while trying not to cry.

"I've tasted his blood," Bella said, "I saw his memories…he told Alexander what you were. He toyed with Alexander and lied and said that you had killed children…babies even. He let Alexander stake him and then you were staked. Alexander loved you and he would have led you to cure."

Rebekah eyes snapped to Bella's, "You know about it."

"Yes," Bella said, "You've ran for so long…you've punished yourself for things that were out of your control."

Rebekah began to cry.

"You've kept it all in for so long…why?" Bella asked.

"Because no one wants me," Rebekah cried, "My brothers never wanted me, my mother and father turned me into this thing and then tried to kill me. No one cares about me."

"Because you don't let anyone get close enough to care about you." Bella said, "Elena daggered you because I told her to, she didn't want to, she was so sick with guilt she threw up."

Rebekah looked at Bella in disbelief.

"You and Elena have so much in common and yet you treat her as you did Katherine. You did the exact same thing to her that your family did to you." Bella continued before she turned her back.

"Why are you letting me go?" Rebekah asked.

Bella sighed, "Because there's nothing I can do to you that you haven't already done to yourself."

"Aren't you afraid that I'll come after you," Rebekah challenged, "That I'll kill you. That I'll tell my brothers where you are."

"Do you want to kill me Rebekah?" Bella asked as she turned around and opened her arms out wide, "Here's your chance…your one shot. I suggest you take it."

Rebekah didn't move and Bella let her arms fall to her side.

"We don't get along Rebekah, that's true. In fact a part of me wants to torture you for taking away Elena's life. For forcing her into this hell of eternity, something she never wanted." Bella said angrily. She clenched and unclenched her fists and took deep breaths to calm herself down, "But I won't because there is nothing I can ever do to you, no pain physical, emotional, or mental that I could cause you that would even come close to the hell, torture, and pain you put yourself through every time you try to save Klaus. Every single time you run to his rescue and then he discards you like trash."

"Klaus loves me," Rebekah said through her sniffles.

"Klaus loves you when it's convenient for him, when he needs you." Bella snapped, "Can't you see that? All Klaus wants is blind loyalty. His definition of family is one that he controls, that he has power over. That's not love Rebekah… it's the furthest thing from it. A tyrant doesn't love. He rules and that's what Klaus is…a tyrant."

"He wasn't always that way," Rebekah said weakly.

"I know that too," Bella said, "But the Klaus you knew as a human…the brother you loved is gone. You have an eternity Rebekah; tell me do you want to spend every minute of it kneeling before Klaus? Listening to him berate you, degrade you, make you feel worthless, stupid, and naïve? Do you want to live your eternity like that because if so I won't stand in your way, but I also won't let you free Klaus. Or would you rather start living your own life, by your own rules, free of any judgments?"

"I…I…" Rebekah stammered.

"I know you're tired," Bella walked over to her, "I see it in your eyes."

"I am," Rebekah admitted.

"Then do yourself a favor," Bella took Rebekah's hands into hers, "Consider this the key to your freedom. I'm unshackling you from Klaus…you don't belong to him anymore. You belong to yourself."

"What about you?" Rebekah asked.

"I had my freedom," Bella said, "And I still do. This is my choice, I choose to live like this. I choose to be his keeper."

"But it's not fair," Rebekah blubbered.

"No it's not," Bella said, "But at least it's my choice. At least I had the opportunity to make it without anyone else forcing me."

"I don't even know where to start…" Rebekah trailed, "I don't know where to go. The only person I ever cared for was Matt and he hates me as do the others."

"Then start there," Bella said.

"What?" Rebekah said shocked.

"Go back to Mystic Falls and start fixing the bridges you burned." Bella explained.

"But they hate me," Rebekah argued, "You hate me."

"I don't hate you…I feel sorry for you and so do they, but their sorrow, guilt, and anger clouds their vision." Bella said, "Go back and if you really want a new start…start there. Rise from the ashes of the bridge you burned and become someone new."

"You should kill me," Rebekah said.

"Death would be too easy for you Rebekah," Bella said, "It's something you don't deserve…not yet anyways."

"I don't understand what that means?" Rebekah replied while crying.

"You will," Bella said as she slipped her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a vial and handed it to Rebekah, "Drink this and you'll be able to see everything in a new light."

"Is it poison?" Rebekah asked while backing away.

Bella smiled, "I told you death is something you don't deserve." Bella handed the vial to her. She looked deep into Rebekah's eyes and compelled her, "Drink the vial Rebekah."

Rebekah did as she was told.

"You will lay down on the couch and when you wake I'll be gone. You will not remember Alexander and you will go home and give Kol and Elijah each a vial of what I just gave you. I will place them on the table. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Rebekah said robotically.

"You will not tell them you saw me until after they have drank it." Bella ordered, "At that point you will make a decision on whether you want to keep following Klaus or live your life. I want you to pick the one that you truly want. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied.

"Go lie down," Bella said and she watched Rebekah lie down, "Goodbye Rebekah."

"Goodbye Isabella," Rebekah said before she passed out.

Bella placed the vials on the table and left the house. She drove to the airport where Alexander was waiting.

"Is it done?" Alexander asked as soon as he saw her.

"Yes," Bella said calmly. "Rebekah will wake up in a few hours and go back to her brothers. She'll give them the potion and then they'll forget like her."

"He's waiting for you," Alexander said, "Everything is also ready for your arrival."

"Thank you Alexander for your help." Bella said before she headed for the plane.

"Isabella," Alexander said, "Remélem, hogy nem találkozunk."

_[I hope we do not meet again]._

"Don't worry," Bella said and blurred to him, "We won't be meeting again…in fact." Bella said and started to compel him, "You will forget you ever met me…you will forget I ever came here."

"I will forget," Alexander said hypnotized.

"Búcsút Alexander és a köszönöm." Bella said sincerely and boarded the plane.

_[Thank you Alexander and goodbye]_

She sat down in her seat and closed her eyes.

The Big Easy, the Crescent City…New Orleans, that's where she would be calling home next.


	5. Chapter 4

_**"Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"This is useless," Kol said as he and Elijah went through the apartment in Budapest, "She's long gone. What did she do to Rebekah?"

"I have no idea, but Rebekah has made it quite clear that she is no longer helping us," Elijah said while tossing a pillow away, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Kol sat down, "Maybe we should stop looking for her. If we do that, she could relax her guard and slip up."

"She won't slip up," Elijah sighed, "But I agree with you. Perhaps we should stop and wait. She won't abandon the others for long. It's not in her nature."

"Is it such a bad thing that Klaus is in a box?" Kol asked, "I mean really, do you miss him?"

"He's our brother," Elijah replied tensely.

"He's a backstabbing manipulative ass," Kol replied.

"I'm not giving up on him," Elijah said while looking to his younger brother.

Kol stood up, "That's your downfall brother….yours and Rebekah's but at least she got smart. He doesn't care about us Elijah, he never did."

"Then why have you been trying to help me find him?" Elijah snapped.

"Because I thought maybe you would see the light, but you never will," Kol sighed, "I'm leaving Elijah. I'm done looking for him."

"Very well," Elijah said stiffly, "But if you do see our niece you'll let me know."

"Sure," Kol said after shaking his head, "Goodbye Elijah."

"Goodbye Kol," Elijah said before he continued to go through the apartment.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The bustling city of New Orleans was well and alive tonight. One of the most noted supernatural cities in the world as well as the best one to hide in.

Bella stared out onto the streets as the people began their journey into the darkness. She could see the vampires of the city, the ones without daylight rings, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She let out a little chuckle.

"Amazing isn't it?" Bella asked before she looked toward Klaus' open coffin.

He was weathered and grayer now than he was before. His coffin was standing straight up and he was looking directly at Bella; his eyes still held the anger they had the day he became trapped.

"Your protégé Marcel runs this city now," Bella continues, "He has a family, loyalty from his people, and power. He has everything you ever wanted. You know how he got that?" she asked and looked back out to the street, "He took aspects of what you taught him, but he found that you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. He promised them things. He found the weak ones…the ones that were outcasts like he once was and he gives them what you gave him." Bella sighed, "The difference between you two is that Marcel is patient. He's been on the other side of the whip, he felt its harsh leather rip into his skin. He knows what it's like not to have power, so he protects it," Bella looked to Klaus, "He's more careful than you were. He doesn't easily let his guard down. He does have your Dictator-type attitude when it comes to the witches. Speaking of which," Bella trailed and looked at the clock, "I'm late."

Bella walked over and slowly lowered the coffin lid.

"I'll be late so don't wait up," Bella said before she shut the lid.

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She opened the front door before the driver had a chance to knock.

"Miss Smith?" the driver asked.

"Yes," Bella smiled.

"I apologize for being late ma'am," the driver started.

"No need to apologize," Bella continued to smile, "It's perfectly alright. Shall we?"

The drive was fairly long to get to the theatre but once there Bella quickly handed her ticket to the usher and she was led to the balcony where her seat was. A few minutes before the concert started the door to the balcony opened and a man entered. Bella tensed as he sat down.

"You look lovely," he whispered as the lights dimmed.

"Don't even try it," Bella warned as the symphony began, "This is a business transaction."

"Of course as always," the man replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me everything about Marcel," Bella simply stated.

"Your father's protégé?" the man replied, his shock clearly evident, "Isabella I don't think it's wise to cross him."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Bella snapped, "I asked for information and I will pay for it; now tell me what you know Logan."

Logan sighed, "Your father turned him years ago…" he started, "When Mikael came looking you're your father, Klaus ran and Marcel narrowly survived the massacre. Afterwards he started to take over the city. Only recently has he been able to keep the witches under control."

"What?" Bella asked surprised.

"He has the witches on a tight leash and before you ask, no I don't know how." Logan replied. "You shouldn't be here Bella. It's not safe…not with…"

"The hunters," Bella interrupted, "I'm not stupid Logan. I know about them already." Bella pulled out an envelope and handed it to Logan, "I suggest you take a vacation Logan. Things are gonna get a little messy around here."

"You can't go against Marcel," Logan said while looking at her, "He's…"

"A bully," Bella interrupted, "I'm not afraid of bullies and I don't like people messing with my friends." She stroked Logan's cheek, "I'm a big girl Logan, don't worry about me. Just take my advice and go on a vacation."

Bella stood up and walked out of the balcony.

She quickly returned to the house, changed clothes and grabbed her leather jacket. She opened the garage and smiled at the sleek black bike that was waiting for her.

"Oh how I've missed you," Bella said as she put the key into the ignition and reeved the engine.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damon," Stefan called out as he walked down the stairs.

With no reply, Stefan ventured further only to find his brother slouched on the couch. Stefan shook his head. It looked like Damon was drinking what looked to be his seventh bottle of bourbon.

"You have to stop this," Stefan said while reaching for the bottle.

"I swear brother if you touch this bottle you'll be pulling back a bloody stump where your hand used to be," Damon growled and Stefan retracted his hand, "Have you talked to your girlfriend?"

"She won't answer my calls and she ignores me at school." Stefan replied, "Please Damon, stop this."

"I will when you convince her to let me see Bella," Damon slurred out, "Now scamper off and go hunt chip n' dale."

Stefan sighed and head outside to the woods to hunt, leaving Damon to nurse his bourbon.

Damon finished off the bottle and threw it against the wall just as he had done to the other six. He reached into the box next to him and popped the top off another before he started drinking again.

"Have we become an alcoholic while I've been away?" Rebekah asked, appearing in front of him.

"Let's save the interrogation, I don't know where she is and you know I wouldn't tell you if I did," Damon said annoyed, "You can leave now."

"I'm not hunting her anymore," Rebekah said, "I'm done chasing her and my brother. I'm going to try something…I'm going to live my own life."

"Good for you," Damon said, "Now get out."

"No," Rebekah refused and sat down across from him, "I realize I have done things that I should not have and I need to make amends with them and the people I've hurt so I'm starting with you." Rebekah said.

Damon's eyes narrowed and he sat up, "She got to you." He said in wonder.

"What?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Bella, she compelled you," Damon clarified before he blurred over to her, "Tell me where she is." Damon demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rebekah said alarmed.

Damon grabbed Rebekah's shoulders and searched her eyes. His eyes narrowed and he pushed her away.

"Go apologize to someone who gives a damn because I don't," Damon growled.

Rebekah stood up and started to leave, but she stopped.

"For what it's worth, whatever she's doing it's because she loves you." Rebekah said, "I hope you find some peace in knowing that."

"Not likely," Damon snapped, "Now get the hell out."

Rebekah walked out the front door and Damon went back to his drinking.

He stared into the fire angrily.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella turned off the engine and headed inside the bar. She sat down and ordered a drink.

"You know when I heard you were coming back here I didn't believe it." The bartender greeted while pouring a drink.

"I've missed you too Camille," Bella said while smirking.

Camille Campbell was human and a close friend of Bella's. They had met in general psych class here at the university in New Orleans and they just clicked. It didn't take long before Camille found out about Bella. It was shortly after she had gotten Melinda out and sent her to live with Camille's family.

"How's school?" Bella asked before taking a drink.

"Boring since you left." Camille smiled, "Professor Hanes seems to really miss you."

"He just wanted to take a bite out of me." Bella said before laughing.

"And that's different from any other guy and a few select females how?" Camille questioned. "It's dangerous to be here."

"It's dangerous anywhere." Bella replied.

"This isn't a social call is it?" Camille asked knowingly.

"You need to leave," Bella said seriously, "Things are gonna get very…weird around here."

Camille leaned onto the bar and cocked her head, "I know I'm human and all Bells, but I don't need protection."

"Camille," Bella said with clear warning in her tone.

"Oh no don't Camille me," Camille replied, "I'm not leaving."

"Fine," Bella said, "God you are so stubborn."

"Which is why you love me," Camille said "How are you?"

Bella shrugged, "How would you be when constantly on the run?"

"A bit bitchy like you," Camille replied before laughing.

Camille and Bella talked for a while, catching up.

"How are things for them?" Bella asked finally.

"Jane-Anne and Sophie?" Camille asked, "Things have gotten worse. Marcel has them on a very tight leash. Before you ask, no I don't know how. You want me to call them?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I'm going to get a lay out of the city first."

"You mean recon?" Camille smiled, "Watch your back."

"I always do." Bella replied while putting on her jacket.

"Not when you were getting Melinda out." Camille replied. "Seriously Bella, Marcel and his gang are not ones to be toyed with. They're good."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm better," Bella said and walked out the door.

Bella left her motorcycle parked in the alley and headed across the city by using the rooftops. She found the witches and Marcel as well as his gang easily enough in St. Louis Cemetery one.

Not very creative, Bella thought to herself, as she hid behind one of the crypts and listened in as Marcel spoke;

"Now I know you witches don't like coming out here at night, but I need to remind you of something." Marcel said while walking around, "Using any kind of magic, big or small, is a crime and is punishable by death." Marcel came close to Jane-Anne, "Some of you don't seem to realize that."

"We haven't done anything," Sophie said while coming to stand next to her sister.

"I wasn't talking to you," Marcel replied.

"We haven't done anything," Jane-Anne repeated what Sophie had said.

"You know Jane-Anne, I have a question about how you got little Melinda out of the city a few years ago." Marcel said smoothly, "What's your secret?"

"No secret," Jane-Anne said, "She ran away. I don't know where she is."

"Shame," Marcel trailed, "She must be such a beauty now."

Marcel stepped away and clapped his hands.

"Go home and make sure you follow the rules." Marcel said.

The witches quickly left and Marcel sat down on a headstone.

"Why did you let them go so quickly?" a vampire asked after stepping forward.

"They don't know anything," Marcel said.

"You don't know that," the vampire argued, "Elijah said…"

"Elijah knows nothing," Marcel snapped, interrupting him, "He is running around chasing a ghost. If Isabella is anything like Klaus, she won't be found unless she wants to be."

"You aren't enamored with her are you?" the vampire asked, his eyes narrowing.

Marcel smirked, "How can I be when I've never laid eyes on her?"

"She's an abomination," the vampire sneered.

Marcel let out a laugh, "Come my friends the night is young and I am thirsty."

The vampires started to leave and Bella came out from where she was hiding. She watched as Marcel danced his way out of the gates. Bella saw him pause and tense. She smiled and waited.

Marcel turned around quickly, but Bella had already disappeared. She watched from the trees as he scanned the area, but saw nothing.

Marcel turned back around, cracked his neck and started walking away, never realizing that Bella had jumped down from the trees and she had been standing right behind him once he had turned around.

Marcel disappeared and Bella leaned against the gate for a while before returning to the house. She opened up the coffin when she did and started to talk as she poured herself a drink.

"Your protégé Marcel is just as curious about me as you were." Bella started. "Elijah came here looking for me. Perhaps I should introduce myself, I mean I did a good job of fooling you didn't I? Marcel seems to be cockier than you, which means he's dumber. Plus I don't like how he's treating my friends."

Klaus' eyes went wide…he didn't want Marcel near Bella.

"I can handle myself," Bella said as she looked at Klaus. "Strange isn't it. That I can know what you're thinking. You don't speak, but I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you want him near me?" Bella didn't give Klaus a chance to answer, "Doesn't matter." She said and kicked the coffin, causing the lid to slam shut.

"I think we're gonna be here a while." Bella said as she sipped her bourbon.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Hands intertwined, blonde hair splayed across the pillow in waves, chocolate eyes staring at him with want and understanding. A burst of euphoria and as he succumbed to sleep he could hear her voice;

"When you wake I'll be gone…forever, but know this, my heart only belongs to you…no one else. I love you Damon Salvatore."

Damon sat up quickly in his bed, his forehead dripping in sweat. He threw the covers off and stalked down the stairs. He headed straight for the booze.

"It's a good thing you're immortal," Angela said as she sat near the fire, "By now you would have died from alcohol poisoning."

"A welcomed fate compared to this hell," Damon mumbled, "Anything?"

"No," Angela closed her spell book, "I need to talk to you." She said with a sigh, "I was going to wait until the morning, but I guess now might be better."

"Why is that?" Damon asked.

"Because you're sober," Angela replied, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Damon froze with the rim of the glass barely touching his lips.

"Damon there's nothing else I can do. I have no idea who is helping her and I've tried tracking down Lucy, but there's no trace of her either." Angela said and stood up, "I'm sorry, but our only link is Elena and she won't talk. I can't stay here anymore. I have to go back to school."

Damon finally tilted the glass and downed the drink. He sat the glass down and calmly said, "Have a safe trip." He headed up the stairs without looking back.

"That was easier than I thought," Angela said surprised.

"I think he's giving up," Stefan said while coming in.

"No," Angela shook her head, "I think he understands."

"My brother understands?" Stefan scoffed.

"Stranger things have happened," Angela replied, "If I hear anything or get something I'll call you guys."

"Thanks Angela," Stefan said before he watched her go upstairs.

Stefan waited a few minutes before he blurred out of the house.

Within minutes he arrived at Elena's and climbed up the side of the house before he knocked on her window. Elena turned on her light and came to the window and opened it.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded and headed down the stairs and came outside.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"You said there's a reason Bella won't come back," Stefan said, "I've been thinking about it and there's only one reason she wouldn't come back…our lives would be in danger…Damon's life would be in danger."

Elena didn't answer.

Stefan sat down on the steps. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"I guess I can't be mad at her," Stefan mumbled.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because if it were me or you or even Damon, well, we'd all do the same thing." Stefan replied. "Hell Bella and I did do that a few months ago."

Elena sat down next to him, "If it's any help she's safe and okay." Elena said quietly.

"It does," Stefan said before he placed his arm around Elena, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elena asked.

"For being an ass of a boyfriend," Stefan said, "If our roles were reversed and Damon was gone and I could see him doing the same thing Bella is."

"She doesn't want to," Elena said sadly, "But Stefan, she knows that Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah would let Klaus go free and then we would all pay."

"Actually you can count us out," Kol said before coming into view with Rebekah, "We're done looking for him."

Stefan and Elena both stood up, both tense and ready for a fight.

"We aren't here to fight," Rebekah said, "We came to make peace."

"Why don't I believe you?" Stefan asked.

"You sound like your brother," Rebekah replied, "Perhaps you've been spending too much time with him. Are you on a drinking binge as well?"

"My sister is telling the truth," Kol stated, "We want to make a treaty."

"What kind of treaty?" Elena asked.

"Well my sister has decided to stay here in Mystic Falls and try to make a life of her own." Kol explained, "Now I asked myself why here after all the damage she's caused and apparently our niece has gotten to her and she wants to undo all her mistakes."

"She can't," Stefan scoffed.

"No I can't," Rebekah agreed, "But I can try to make amends and that is what I want to do."

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"I plan on going out and having some fun," Kol said.

"I take it Elijah isn't giving up though," Stefan stated.

"Which is another reason I am staying," Rebekah said, "I can divert him for you if need be."

"Why should we trust you?" Stefan asked.

"You don't have a reason to," Rebekah admitted, "But none the less I will be here to help if you should need it."

"Why do you want a treaty?" Stefan asked while looking at Kol, "You could just leave."

"Contrary to the front I put up I do care about Rebekah's well-being and I want to know she is safe." Kol replied.

"Alright," Elena said and Stefan turned around, looking at her in clear shock. She ignored him and continued, "You've got your treaty."

"The others?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll handle them," Elena promised.

"Very well," Kol said and looked at Rebekah, "How about a drink or two before I take my leave?"

The two of them disappeared.

"What are you thinking?" Stefan asked.

"I believe them," Elena said simply. "Stefan it's late and we'll talk about it more tomorrow, but I really want to get some sleep."

Stefan nodded while knowing that he wouldn't win this battle tonight. He pulled her to him and gave her a slow sensual kiss on the lips.

"I really am sorry," He said as he touched his forehead to hers.

"I know you are," Elena replied before looking up, "I just had to be patient. I knew eventually you'd get your head out of your ass." She said with a laugh, "Now if we can just get Damon's out of his, but that is a project for another day." Elena gave Stefan a quick kiss, "Goodnight," she said and went inside.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella leaned on the railing of the balcony as she looked over the bustling city of New Orleans at night. Soon though a knock came to her door and she just smiled when she heard it open.

"Long night?" Bella asked as Camille walked in.

Camille groaned, "I swear at times you would think it was Mardi Gras all year round in this city." She said while shrugging off her jacket. She looked at the coffin, "That him?"

Bella nodded, "Want a drink?"

"Definitely," Camille said and headed straight for the bourbon.

She poured herself a glass and joined Bella out on the balcony.

"You find them?" Camille asked.

Bella nodded, "Marcel sensed me, but he's not as good as he would like to think."

"What I want to know is how does he have Sophie and Jane on such tight leashes?" Camille said. "Every time he walks into the bar they tense up. It's like they are waiting for him to come in and slaughter them."

Bella shrugged.

"You know more than you're letting on," Camille said before nudging her.

"You know me," Bella said with a laugh, "I don't show all I've got up my sleeve."

"Something is different," Camille commented, "You're different."

"I'm more cynical." Bella stated.

"That, but it's more," Camille replied, "You seem empty in a way."

Bella tensed.

"You met a guy," Camille said while smiling at the thought.

"Drop it," Bella said quietly.

Camille looked back towards the coffin, "I get it," she said, "He must have been something though."

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked.

"Because I haven't seen you this tense or down even when I used to mention Eddie boy," Camille said, "You must really care about him."

"Well as Klaus would say caring makes you weak," Bella stated before she finished her drink.

"Well he may say that, but tell me this; if caring makes you weak then why are you out and about while he's trapped?" Camille asked, "Caring doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. Strong enough to make the hardest decisions to protect those you care about." Camille finished her drink and headed inside. "I'll see you later. Watch your back."

"Only if you watch yours," Bella replied as Camille left.

A few minutes later Bella walked inside and showered. She crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella spent the next few days just watching Marcel and the city. She wanted to see how he worked. The trusted few Daywalkers he had were his most loyal followers. They proved themselves, but she had the pleasure of knowing one of them quite well.

Bella stood near the swamp waters in the bayou and smiled as she heard the footsteps.

"Marcel let you come out and play?" Bella asked before turning around.

"I cannot believe you choose to come here of all places," Thierry said before coming into view, "Are you mental?"

"Are you still wearing that stupid hat?" Bella asked after crossing her arms, "How'd you find out I was here?"

"I ran into Camille," Thierry said, "Bells you should not have come here,"

"I had nowhere else to go," Bella replied, "At least here I have some back up."

"Sophie and Jane-Anne are not gonna be much help," Thierry replied.

"Thierry I didn't come here to argue with you," Bella said sighing, "Can't I just get a big hug and a 'Thank God you're alive'? Really is that too much ask?"

Thierry sighed and quickly embraced Bella, "I am glad you're alive, but I don't know how long you will be around here."

"Thierry if you're worried about me asking you to choose between Marcel and me don't. I can handle myself." Bella said while returning the hug.

Thierry shook his head.

Bella and Thierry went way back like when she was a kid. Charlie was Thierry's nephew and when he found out about Bella he watched out for her, but it was more of a brother-sister bond.

"I know you wouldn't do that." Thierry said. "I just don't understand why you choose this. The running, the constant looking over your shoulder…"

"Well here I don't have to worry about that for a while," Bella said. "I need a rest Thierry. I've been on the run for months. It's been shitty and I just want a break. Here I can hide in plain sight."

Thierry threw his arm around Bella's shoulders, "Come on, I need a drink and you look like you could use one too."

About ten minutes later they were in a little dive bar on the edge of the swamp.

"Are you gonna get caught here?" Bella asked as they sat down.

"Nightwalkers come here and it's gonna be a while before sunset." Thierry said with a shrug.

"Camille came to you because she's worried, didn't she," Bella said after taking a drink of her whiskey.

"She should be," Thierry replied, "Bella you know Elijah's been through here. He could come back at any time."

"Then I'd be gone." Bella said simply.

"You don't get it," Thierry said, "Jane-Anne and Sophie can't help you. They're on a tighter leash than when you got Melinda out. Ever since…" Thierry quit talking.

"Ever since what?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," Thierry said before he signaled for another round, "Does Charlie know where you are?"

"No and he better not find out." Bella said while pointing her finger at him. "Look I would love to stay and drink, but I have to go." Bella leaned over and hugged Thierry then she stood up, "I'm not gonna put you or Katie in danger. I promise."

"I know, but doing that puts yourself in danger." Thierry warned.

"I can take care of myself," Bella sighed again, "Goodbye."

Thierry watched as Bella walked out the door and sighed.

"That's what you always say, but you need more help than you know on this one," he mumbled and signaled for another.

**A/N: Hey dears hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner school has been crazy with lots of things due all around the same time. Plus I have had to find a new advisor for my program so I've been stressed and just all over the place.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel. She is absolutely amazing! I'm pretty sure I would be lost without her when it comes to getting my mind in order and getting rid of writer's block.**

**Quick note about Stripped and Never Let Me Go the next chapters have been sent to my beta and once I get them back I will post them immediately!**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter of the story up by the first of next week maybe sooner if everything works out!**

**Pleas Review my loves I love reading your opinions of the chapters, what you love, what you think will happen I love them all they make my day when I'm sitting waiting on my class to start!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**"Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Bella quickly returned to the place she was staying at. As she was changing she heard the door open and sighed.

"You've got a big mouth," Bella yelled as she looked through her closet.

"What?" Camille asked after coming in.

"Thierry" Bella said and looked at her, "Really Camille."

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Camille defended.

"I would have preferred later," Bella said as she grabbed a shirt and threw it on, "You know Camille if you don't watch it I'm gonna compel you."

"And you know when it wears off I'm coming to kick your ass." Camille countered, "Besides you need some back up here."

"I can…" Bella started.

"Handle yourself yeah, yeah, yeah. We've all heard it and guess what, we're all fucking tired of it." Camille interrupted. "You may not want to admit it, but you need some backup and here you've got a bunch."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that something big is going on here." Bella said and sat down, "The way Thierry talked, he's hiding something."

"Bella," Camille came over to sit next to her, "I know I'm just a little human," she said sarcastically, "But why don't you let me help."

"You're not just some little human," Bella replied, "You're a good friend." Bella sighed, "I could use someone to listen around at Jane-Anne's place."

Camille smiled, "Now see was that so hard?"

"If anything happens," Bella warned though, "If for one second it gets dangerous…"

"I'm out," Camille said, finishing Bella's sentenced. "Nice outfit," Camille changed the subject. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Bella asked while slipping on her leather jacket.

"Throw on a pair of random jeans, plain black spaghetti strap top, boots, and leather jacket and look out of this world? I mean seriously if I were a vampire or werewolf, I would take a bite out of you." Camille explained.

"You would have to get in line," Bella said as she brushed her hair, "And I don't look out of this world."

"Yes you do," Camille replied, "You look like a hot badass chick, who every guy and probably most girls would get down and dirty with."

Bella just shook her head and walked to the door with Camille following behind. She locked the door and turned to Camille.

"Do me a favor just for tonight please," Bella said with a sigh.

"What?" Camille asked crossing her arms.

"Stay out of the Quarter just for tonight." Bella said.

"Fine," Camille grumbled, "I've got an exam to study for anyways."

The two parted ways and Bella quickly made her way to Bourbon Street. She walked briskly through the crowds of drunken tourist and college kids. She smiled as she reached the last bar on the street and walked inside.

Behind the bar was Jane-Anne. Sophie (Jane's sister) looked up and spotted Bella. She tilted her head towards the back and Bella followed both of them.

Jane-Anne locked the door and said a few words before she lit a candle.

"We thought you were coming next month," Sophie said.

"I had to make you think that," Bella said casually before sitting down, "Elijah is having help from other witches."

"You look tired," Jane-Anne mused.

"I don't get much sleep while on the run," Bella replied with a shrug.

"You aren't eating either," Sophie said.

"You offering?" Bella asked while smirking.

"Being on the run has made you a pain," Sophie replied, "Lucy called, asking if we had seen you."

"She's being watched by Angela and Damon," Jane-Anne added, "they think you're getting help from her."

"Good thing they don't know I've got lots of witch friends." Bella stretched herself out, "What's going on around here? I saw Marcel's boys stalking around the town."

"Marcel has us on lockdown," Jane-Anne replied nervously, "We aren't allowed to do magic without his permission. We can only do small stuff without being detected."

"Want me to kill him?" Bella asked.

"One of his little protégés would take over," Sophie replied quickly. "He's looking for you too…Elijah talked to him."

"Then you don't need to be helping me," Bella said before becoming tense and standing up, "You get caught, he'll kill you."

"We're already dead," Jane-Anne replied, "Bella we owe you our lives so don't try to make us back out."

"Jane's right," Sophie added, "You need to rest and here is the best place. With us we can at least help you regain your strength and there's plenty of supernatural blood around for you to feed on."

"You don't owe me anything," Bella said seriously.

"You saved my daughter and gave her a new life," Jane-Anne said, "Away from all of this…away from Marcel."

"What good is that if she finds out her mother is dead," Bella countered.

"Bella let's talk about this tomorrow," Sophie interrupted, "You're exhausted. Please go and feed even if it's a little."

The three women walked out of the room and Bella tensed.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

Bella looked to her left and saw the side door shutting. Quickly she moved and walked out the door. She saw a man jump up to the roof and she quietly followed. He stopped and started to turn, Bella blurred and by the time he turned back to face forward, Bella was standing in front of him.

"You know it's not nice to spy," Bella said before she grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up in the air.

"Marcel will hear of this," the man choked out.

"No he won't," Bella said before she slammed him against a chimney. Bella felt her fangs descend and the man quivered in fear at her, "I see you know I'm not normal…no matter, this will be over soon…I'm so hungry."

Bella quickly bit into the vampire's neck and drained him within a few seconds. She dropped his lifeless body and took a deep breath as she felt the blood course through her veins as her energy became restored. She grabbed the dead vampire and blurred back to Sophie and Jane-Anne, who were waiting.

Bella dropped the body.

"That's one of Marcel's right-hand men," Sophie said.

"Why was he following me?" Bella asked agitated.

"Marcel probably saw you on the street and wanted you for dinner." Jane-Anne explained, "He likes bad girls."

"Well than," Bella said while wiping her mouth "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"Watch yourself Bella," Sophie warned as she walked out the door.

"She drained him, but she's still pale as a corpse," Jane-Anne commented.

"She's gonna have to do something," Sophie added, "Between Katherine coming here and what she wanted, Bella's gonna need all her strength." Sophie looked at her sister, "Do you think she's up for what's coming?"

"It's Bella," Jane-Anne replied, "She's stronger than most give her credit for. But this one I don't think she's ready for it. She has no clue what's coming and there's no way for us to predict the future."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella had gone out the back and took the body to an abandoned building to torch it. She took the daylight ring off his hand before she dropped the match and examined it.

"Smart," she said while twisting it around. "Oh well wish it had been a Nightwalker, but this might be a better message." She said and tossed the ring into the air before catching it and placing it in her pocket.

Bella made her way back to the Quarter and ended up at a bar called The Howlin' Wolf. Not very inventive or conspicuous in her opinion, but then again Marcel was Klaus' protégé.

Bella walked into The Howlin Wolf and it didn't take long to spot Marcel, who was singing 'How you like me now' by The Heavy.

Bella laughed and shook her head; once again irony reared its ugly head.

Marcel's eyes suddenly turned towards her and he smiled widely. He finished his song before the crowd (most of them were his followers) cheered. He then made his way towards Bella. She shook off her jacket and ordered a whiskey straight.

"Pretty girl like you should never drink alone," Marcel said smoothly.

"Bet you say that to all the girls," Bella replied and took a drink.

"Only the ones I like," Marcel replied.

"And how do you know you'll like me?" Bella questioned while never making eye contact.

"I have a sense about these sorts of things," Marcel said with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't happen to be that you can smell how…enticing my blood is." Bella replied coolly and smirked.

Marcel tensed, "If you're a witch you need to know how I run my town." He said carefully.

"I've been accused of being a witch, just not in the magical sense and instead of a W there tends to be a B in front of the itch part." Bella replied with a laugh.

"Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"Wouldn't the better question be what am I?" Bella suggested before finally turning to face him.

"Not really into labels," Marcel replied calmly.

"Can we talk in private?" Bella asked. "Not really a big fan of guard dogs," Bella said as she pointed to the room.

Marcel laughed, "Right back here," He said and started walking.

Bella grabbed her drink and followed. Marcel led her to a small room and once they entered, he shut the door.

"Don't worry it's spelled," Marcel said while taking a seat, "Once that door closes nothing gets out of this room…hearing wise."

"I highly doubt that's the only thing that doesn't get out," Bella said before sitting down across from him, "I can smell different types of blood."

"So my dear what are you and what brings you to my lovely city," Marcel asked.

"My name's Bella Swan," Bella said and she saw Marcel tense, "You know me."

"I know of you," Marcel said carefully, "I know Elijah's looking for you."

"I know my Uncle's been here," Bella replied.

"Uncle?" Marcel said, shocked.

"Oh he apparently didn't give you the run down," Bella said amused, "I'm Klaus' daughter."

"Niklaus Mikelson," Marcel said, "He's…"

"Your maker," Bella interrupted him, "Yes I know. I know a lot about you Marcel."

"Elijah said you have Niklaus…" Marcel said before leaning forward, "Is that true?"

"You think I'll tell you?" Bella asked, "I just wanted to meet you and let you know I'm in town. I will be for a while."

"This is my city," Marcel said seriously.

"I don't care," Bella replied, "I'll leave you alone and you make sure none of your 'family' follow me again or there will be more than one dead vampire in this town." Bella said and tossed him the daylight ring she had taken off the vampire she had drained.

"You've killed one of mine," Marcel said with anger seeping into his voice.

"You don't know much about me do you?" Bella asked with a laugh, "Oh this is going to be interesting."

"No one hurts my family," Marcel said and lunged for Bella, but she was quicker and she pinned him against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she clucked and tightened her hand around his neck, "I don't like being attacked and I don't like being followed. Now since you have been in this city for some time I'm going to let the whole attacking thing slide, but there are a few things you should know about me," Bella said and her face changed, "I'm stronger than you…in an instant I could kill you…drain you dry. You see I feed off supernatural blood; it's the only thing that satisfies me. I don't want trouble. I merely want a vacation here in this lovely city of yours."

"Elijah will be back," Marcel choked.

"I know," Bella smiled at him, "And when he does come back, I'll be gone. But for now you have two choices. You can either listen to me or you and all your little friends can be dead by the end of the day…your choice."

"You're your father's daughter alright," Marcel choked, "You have a deal."

Bella let him go, allowed her face to go back to normal, and stepped away, "I'm glad." She grabbed her jacket, "I'll be seeing you around Marcel…I have a feeling we may even become friends." She said before she opened the door.

Bella walked through the bar towards the front door, but Marcel's voice stopped her.

"Bella," he said and everyone froze.

Bella turned around, "Yes Marcel?"

"Join me for dinner?" he asked while smirking.

Bella walked over to him, "Now why would you want me to join you for dinner when I just threatened to kill you and everyone here?"

Two vampires quickly moved to either side of her (one of them being Thierry) and Marcel held up his hand, stopping them.

"I have a thing for bad girls…you're my maker's daughter and he was the ultimate badass. I have a feeling you're worse." Marcel said as he stepped closer to her until he was stroking her cheek.

Bella quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face.

"You have no idea how bad I really am," Bella said, "But I'm taken Marcel."

"Then at least let me show you around," Marcel said, "I mean I am King of this city, it's my duty."

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in my nature," Marcel smirked.

"I'll be seeing you around," Bella said and headed out the door.

"Marcel," one of the vampires said, "Should we go after her?"

"Do you want us to kill her?" Another asked.

"No," Marcel said while crossing his arms and smiling, "She's off limits." He turned to everyone, "This city just got a lot more interesting."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked down the street and felt someone following her. She ducked into an alleyway and suddenly Thierry was standing in front of her.

"What the hell?" he asked shoving her against the wall.

Bella hissed and shoved him back, causing him to fly to the other side of the ally.

"One of his lackeys followed me." Bella growled, "I was hungry and pissed. You know how I get."

"He's not gonna let you get away with this," Thierry growled back.

"What's he going to do Thierry? Put me in the garden," Bella said in a pretend scared voice, "Please he doesn't have the stones to do anything to me."

"You promised me you wouldn't have me choose," Thierry said while pointing his finger at Bella.

"And you aren't gonna have to," Bella pushed his finger away. "As long as he doesn't have someone following me no one else will die."

"You should leave," Thierry said pacing, "This isn't going to work."

Bella sighed, "Thierry I'll play nice from now on, but I don't want to be followed." Bella said, "I won't put up with that. I'm not gonna cause him any trouble, but if he crosses me I'm not holding back."

Thierry sighed, "Bella if it comes down to a choice you know who I choose."

"I know," Bella said, "And you know what I will do if you make that choice."

Bella disappeared into the darkness and Thierry walked back to the bar.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elena sat in her room writing in her diary when a laugh disturbed her.

"Always writing," Bella laughed, "No wonder you and Stefan are a match."

Elena frowned, "I thought I was…"

"Awake," Bella interrupted her, "No sorry."

"Are you going to tell me where you are?" Elena asked.

"No, not this time," Bella moved to sit on the bed, "That's why I choose this scenery," Bella said while waving her hand around Elena's dream room. "I see Rebekah and Kol are done."

"Did you have any part in that?" Elena asked.

"Rebekah, yes. Kol, no." Bella said, "Though I can't say I'm not happy he's done or it could just be a clever rouse to get you and me to drop our guards."

"So keep on my toes," Elena said.

Bella nodded, "Elena there's another reason I came. Look it's gonna be a while before you see me again."

"What?" Elena was tense as she stood.

"Calm down, I'm not hurt and Klaus isn't out, but there are some things I have to deal with. When it's safe I'll contact you." Bella explained.

"What if something happens? What if you get hurt?" Elena asked.

Bella became very solemn and said, "If that happens you'll know…you'll feel it."

"You mean…" Elena trailed.

"I mean if someone kills me you'll feel it. Our bond will be ripped apart. I won't lie it will be agonizing. Same goes for me with you. Something happens I'll know." Bella said, "I gotta go. Watch your back Elena and keep training."

"Bella wait!" Elena screamed only to find herself sitting up and sweating in bed.

"Elena," Jeremy called out before he came inside, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Elena said, "She said she was not going to be around for a while." Elena looked at Jeremy, afraid, "She said if anything happened to her I would know."

"It's going to be okay Elena," Jeremy said before hugging her, "Bella's stronger than all of us. She will be okay."

"But what happens when she isn't?" Elena thought to herself, "What happens to us then? What happens to Damon?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella stood up from the chair and walked out to the balcony. Something was brewing in the Crescent City…she could feel it in her bones and Marcel was behind it.

Bella walked over to the coffin and opened it.

"I met Marcel tonight," Bella said while leaning on the edge as Klaus looked at her, "He's just like you…a smug asshole. He's got something going on here with the witches and I intend to find out what it is. Jane-Anne and Sophie are my friends; they saved me after I escaped you. You can thank Elijah for that by the way. He helped me. I like it here, perhaps it's because you built this city or maybe it's because you saved a little boy and raised him as your own." Bella said and looked at Klaus. "Why did you save him? Why did you treat him so much better than the rest of us?" Bella looked at Klaus, "I used to ask myself what I did that was so horrible to you to deserve the abuse you inflicted on me. I spent years wondering that."

Klaus attempted to speak, but of course he couldn't.

"Doesn't matter," Bella said after reigning in her emotions, "You're there in that coffin where you belong. Trapped like so many others that have suffered at your hands. Do you want to know something Klaus? I lied to you about being over what you did to me."

Bella straightened up, "I think Rose Kennedy said it best, 'It's been said time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone.'"

Bella grabbed the lid, "Some wounds run too deep to be forgotten Niklaus. I have a daily reminder of the ones you inflicted upon me, but my wounds go deeper than just the physical ones. I want so badly to believe that if I gave you to Elijah he could control you, but that's a fantasy. You would dagger him and then you would torture and kill every last person I loved and then keep me around to suffer." Bella spat.

"Over the last several weeks I've tried to deny this, but there's no need to anymore. It's not like I will ever have the life I want so here you go Klaus, my confession to you. I am like you, I enjoy seeing you like this, I enjoy knowing that I put you here and that you can do nothing about it. If the only joy I get for the rest of my eternity is seeing you crumble piece by piece and the price of that joy is my soul then so be it." She turned and glared down at him.

"You ripped my soul away long ago and for a moment I thought I could have it back, but you took it away again so now you will know how I have felt all these years…alone, trapped, and with no control." Bella slammed the lid on the coffin and pushed it into the hidden room.

She shut the hidden door and went to bed.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon sat on the couch in front of the fire and drank as he had done so every previous night.

He thought about the first time he saw her in the fight with the werewolves and then at the bar. She got under his skin and not in a good way. She was cocky, pushy, challenging, condescending, she was a pain in his ass. She was like him and that's what annoyed him, she could push his buttons because hers were the exact same.

The night he discovered her true nature, he was ready to kill her, but then she showed him her scars. Something in him changed that night. A rage began to boil as his fingers traced over each bit of raised skin from the lashings and deep cuts. How could someone do that to their own child, but then again he knew better for his own father had done the same to him…his father had killed him.

The night at the party when he discovered that she was Klaus' daughter, every bit of his mind screamed at him to leave her for dead, but his heart couldn't allow that to happen. It was the first time since Elena that he wanted to save someone because he cared for them. He didn't care about the fact that she was Klaus' daughter. He just knew that for the first time in a century he could truly trust someone who didn't want anything, but take out the bully.

"Damon," Jeremy's voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Damon growled, "Did you bring the crossbow to kill me?"

"No," Jeremy said, "I need your help."

"With what?" Damon asked.

"Elena and Bella," Jeremy said and Damon tensed, "Bella came to Elena again tonight and she said she won't be in contact for a while. She told Elena if something happens to her, Elena will know…she'll feel it."

The glass in Damon's hand shattered.

"She's in danger," Damon said after turning around.

"I don't know." Jeremy said, "But I do know that nothing can happen to her because if it does it will break Elena."

"What do you want me to do?" Damon asked.

"Elena talks to me about Bella," Jeremy said, "If I can get some kind of clue, we could find Bella and bring her back here. Elena needs her, she won't survive without her."

"You would betray your sister's trust?" Damon asked.

"If it will keep her alive then yeah, I will. She can hate me forever, but at least she won't be hurt." Jeremy said.

"You get me the information and I'll find Bella." Damon said, "But no one can know. No one can have any idea because if they do, Elena will warn Bella and that will be it."

"Deal," Jeremy said.

As they shook hands the front door burst open and Tyler came stumbling in with Caroline (who was trying to keep him steady).

"What the hell now?" Damon asked annoyed, "Don't get blood on that rug, it's over a thousand years old."

"Shut up and help me," She said as she tried to hold up the bleeding Tyler.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked while helping her place him on the couch.

"Oh, not the couch too!" Damon said annoyed.

"Call Bonnie and the others," Caroline said, ignoring Damon.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked as he dialed Bonnie.

Caroline looked to Damon, "Hunters…that's what happened."

"Huh?" Damon asked.

"HUNTERS," Caroline said angrily, "You know people that want to kill supernatural beings like us!"

"Yeah," Tyler said and then he groaned in pain, "And we aren't talking run of the mill like Alaric."

"Alaric wasn't run of the mill," Damon said angrily.

"Yeah well he wasn't strong or fast like this guy," Tyler said before he yelled in pain.

"What's going on?" Elena said while rushing in to join them.

"We've got trouble," Caroline said.

"I swear," Damon grumbled as he reached for his cellphone and dialed a number, "I'm leaving this shithole once all is said and done and never looking back."

"Meredith Fell." A woman answered.

"Hey mob doctor, get over here now we got issues." Damon said and hung up before he turned around. "Tell me everything. I want to know who I'm killing."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I'm late with the update. It's almost the end of the semester so I've been extremely busy with my seven classes (all of which have papers due). **

**Thank you as always to my wonderful beta and friend Dark~Supernatural~Angel who is just so supportive and great.**

**Thank you, you wonderful readers. I love reading your reviews and as you all have known it has been an extremely tough year and half for me so thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback.**

**Review my dears I love hearing what you think and your theories on what is going to happen. They inspire me to get the next chapter finished and get it up ASAP!**


End file.
